


Lita's Kinktober 2018

by marmolita



Series: Insomnia U [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bad Dragon Dildos, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Branding, Collars, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Fucking Machines, Gender or Sex Swap, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Not All Tags Apply to All Chapters, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Rule 63, S&M, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Shibari, Slavery, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Telepathic Sex, Uniform Kink, Vore, discussion of dismemberment, distracted sex, nonconsensual drug usage, performative sex, some chapters have noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 25,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: This is a collection of ficlets written for kinktober.  The chapter titles list the ship and kink, and not all tags apply to all chapters.  I ran out of room in the summary to list all of them but here are the most recent five!27 - Ignis/Noctis, exhibitionism/voyeurism/degradation (First Bid slavery AU)28 - Noctis/the crystal, vore29 - Noctis/bros, triple penetration (girl!Noct)30 - Noctis/Loqi, swallowing/gagging (BDSM AU)31 - Noctis/bros, sex pollen (aftermath, girl!Noct)





	1. Ravus/Aranea - face-sitting

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to fill out all the tags in advance because there's still some possibility I'll get pulled off track by real life or something halfway through, but my intent is to put all my kinktober fics that are not part of other universes here. Hope you enjoy! The chapter titles list the ship and kink.
> 
> NOTE: I marked this "choose not to use archive warnings" because at this moment I don't know if any of the ones I'll write will need warnings. Please refer to the notes on each chapter for relevant warnings.

Ravus fumbles for the light switch, grunting as his hip crashes into the side of the table. It would have been easy to turn the lights on as soon as he opened the door if Aranea hadn't climbed him like a tree the moment she crossed the threshold. As it is, she only laughs at him when he bumps the table again, her legs tightening on his hips and her breasts pressing against his chest as she continues her assault on his mouth. She finds the light switch before he does, and when he takes a breath he can finally see enough to cross the room to the bed.

Somehow, though he intends to set her down gently, she manages to hook her ankle behind his leg and twist him so that he ends up flat on his back with her on top of him. "Impressive," he says, and she replies, "I know," and grinds against him. Ravus can only gasp and clench his fingers on her hips as she moves, stripping off her top while she rubs herself on his cock. He starts working on her fly, and when he's got her pants open she swings off of him long enough to shimmy out of them, along with her boots.

He's only managed to get his coat off before she shoves him back down. "Someone's eager," he mutters.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and lick me." Aranea gets a knee on either side of his head and lowers herself straight onto his face. Ravus gets his hands on her ass for balance, then licks along her folds from one end to the other.

He gives her clit a tug with his teeth, and when she moans, he says, "I'm your commanding officer -- I should be the one giving orders."

"Get me off and maybe I'll follow them," Aranea retorts. She shifts her hips to get his mouth where she wants it, and he slides his tongue inside her. By now he knows exactly the way she likes it, and he takes full advantage of that. They've been fucking occasionally for years, ever since she got assigned to his garrison, and it's just as good every time. Ravus appreciates a sex partner who only wants sex. With Aranea, things are simple: no talking, no cuddling, no need to be romantic or to try to be anything he's not. No commitment. Maybe they'll both die in the next battle -- there's no need to get themselves into any kind of entanglements.

He works her over with his tongue, licking and sucking until she's pulling at his hair with one hand to hold him exactly where she wants him while she rides his face to completion. She slides off of him, slumping onto the bed to catch her breath for a moment, then turns to him with a smirk. "Your turn."


	2. Noctis/Nyx, begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has too much to drink and Nyx escorts him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing fast and loose with the "begging" prompt for day 2 here. An anon requested this one! WARNINGS: this one involves drunk Noctis groping Nyx without consent despite Nyx's protests, but Nyx is actually into it. Don't do this IRL kids, in real life the other person is not going to be into it.

Nyx is leaning against the wall of the ballroom, scanning the crowd for anyone who looks like trouble, when Gladiolus Amicitia sidles up next to him.  "Something wrong?" Nyx asks, keeping his expression intentionally blank. If something's wrong enough for Gladio to be approaching him, it's important to keep calm to avoid causing a panic among the guests.

"Not really.  I need a favor."

Nyx raises an eyebrow, then his gaze lands on Noctis on the edge of the ballroom.  Noctis is laughing and leaning in to talk to an attractive young lady, far closer than is probably appropriate.  His advisor is standing next to him, looking even more constipated than usual. "His Highness have too much to drink?"

"Yeah, and I can't leave, Dad is home sick so I gotta stay with the king.  Ignis has to make apologies for Noct disappearing. Can you take him to his room?  I wouldn't try to get him all the way back to his apartment like this. I'll owe you one."

Escorting a drunken prince home is probably less work than trying not to fall asleep on duty at this party, so he shrugs and gets on his headset to call for backup to take his place.

Five minutes later he's got Noctis in the hallway, one arm hovering behind his back ready to hold him steady if he stumbles as they walk back to his room.  "Did Gladio put you up to this or Ignis?" Noctis asks, the words slurring into each other just a little bit. Given how upset Ignis and Gladio seemed, he expected Noctis to be a lot less coordinated than he is, but either the prince is good at holding his liquor or he's physically well-trained enough that this  _ is _ uncoordinated for him.

"They both thought it was time for you to head home, Highness," he replies, trying not to laugh at the disgruntled expression on Noct's face.

"Goddamn it.  I swear Ignis is the worst cockblocker in history!  Every fucking time."

Nyx does laugh then, because Noctis looks so  _ annoyed _ about it and he can imagine this as a recurring theme, Ignis dragging Noctis away from pretty girls at parties just before he invites them back to his room.  "Just because he caught me with Hester Ilona that one time, and it's not like-- I mean, it was her idea! She's the one who had her hand in my pants. It's not like anyone saw us, we were behind this big planter, and--"

"Your Highness," Nyx says, redirecting Noctis toward the elevator with a gentle nudge on his back, "I imagine your advisor's just trying to avoid a scandal."  He's pretty sure he's never heard Noctis say so many words at a time -- drinking must make him talkative.

Noctis looks at Nyx as they enter the elevator and rolls his eyes.  Then he looks at him again, this time giving him a slow, heated once-over, and Nyx doesn't even have a chance to say anything before Noctis slams him against the wall of the elevator and kisses him.  He's too startled to do anything, but it's only a second of Noctis's warm, soft lips on his before Noctis pulls back and says, "You're really hot. Tonight doesn't have to be a bust -- wanna come back to my room with me?"

Nyx places his hands on Noct's shoulders, trying to remind himself that Noctis is the  _ prince _ , not just any drunk twink getting handsy in an elevator.  His eyes are dark and interested despite being a little unfocused, and the tip of his pink tongue darts out to lick his lips as he presses his body against Nyx's.  "I'll escort you to your room, Highness," Nyx says, "but I can't come inside."

Noctis raises an eyebrow.  "How bout I make you come  _ outside  _ my room then?"

Gods, this kid.  "I'm on duty," he says, trying to disentangle Noctis from himself before the elevator reaches his floor.

"Yeah, but I outrank you."  Noctis reaches down and gropes him, and Nyx has a moment to think that when he was a kid growing up in Galahd he never imagined he'd be getting felt up by the drunken crown prince of Lucis in an elevator.  Noctis grins up at him, hand wrapped around the most embarrassingly inappropriate erection Nyx has ever had in his life, and says, "Please? We both know you want to."

"You're drunk," Nyx protests, but Noctis just leans into him again, his own erection pressing into Nyx's thigh.  He realizes he hasn't straight up told Noctis  _ no _ yet, just offered weak excuses.   Gods help him, he is  _ not _ going to risk his career for a horny, drunk twenty-year-old with no boundaries.

"Not so drunk I don't know what I'm doing," Noctis says, twisting his hand wickedly.  "Nobody has to know. Come on, please? I promise I won't tell. I'll make it good for you."

The elevator dings and Nyx pushes Noctis firmly off of him.  "Sorry, Highness, as tempting as the offer is I have to refuse."

Noctis  _ pouts _ .  There's really no other word for the face he makes, but he saunters down the hallway, only listing to the side a little, and after a quick glance to make sure nobody else is around Nyx adjusts himself in his trousers and follows.

When they reach his door, Noctis pauses with the door open.  "Last chance," he says. "You want to come in?"

"Not tonight, Highness."

"Your loss," he says, turning into his room.  "But I'm gonna go jerk off and you're going to have to stand here and listen to it.  If you change your mind, just knock."

And then the door swings closed, and Nyx leans his back against the wall with a sigh.  From the other side of the wall, there's a throaty, satisfied moan. He gets the feeling tonight's going to be a very long night.


	3. Noctis(/Prompto) - edging (Insomnia U AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is just trying to get some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two anons asked for promptis for day 3, one for edgeplay and one for sensory deprivation, and apparently edgeplay isn't the same thing as edging but oops? Edging sounded like fun. No content warnings for this one.  This fic takes place in the Insomnia U universe, but all you need to know about it is that Noct and Prompto are roomies who share a room in a 3-bed apartment, and the other 2 bedrooms belong to Ignis and Gladio, respectively.

It's midafternoon, and Noct's organic chemistry homework is blurring in front of his eyes. He's been laying on his bed staring at Lewis dot structures for over an hour, and he's beginning to lose his focus entirely. Maybe he should take a nap. Or maybe . . . He glances at the clock. It's 2:30, so Prompto won't be home for at least half an hour. Sliding his book and papers over, Noctis rolls onto his side and slides a hand down to rub between his legs. The thought of jerking off already has his cock starting to swell, and it doesn't take much for him to get all the way hard.

He pops the button on his jeans, unzips, and reaches a hand into his underwear. It's not like it's been a long time since he last jerked off -- he did it in the shower when he got home from the gym last night -- but his cock is always ready to go. It doesn't take much work before he feels his climax start to build, the tension in his body drawing tighter with every stroke. He's almost there when he hears the door to the apartment slam open, and there's barely enough time to roll onto his belly before Prompto barges into the room.

"Hey Noct! I finished my physics test early, so either I totally aced it or I bombed it."

Noctis clears his throat. "Bet you aced it," he says, hoping his face isn't too flushed and his voice isn't too rough. He shuffles his papers and tries to look like he's been working on his homework, avoiding looking up at Prompto while he catches his breath.

"You still working on that ochem homework? Or do you want to watch a movie with me or something?"

"I got a couple more problems to go," Noctis says. "You could go watch that artsy 'cinematic masterpiece' you've been whining about forever."

Prompto laughs as he tosses his bag on his bed and digs through it for his phone. "Yeah, okay, I'll let you finish your homework. Maybe I can drag Ignis into watching it with me, since you clearly have no appreciation for artistic framing."

Noctis hums noncommittally, hoping Prompto will take the hint and go back into the living room. He does, pocketing his phone and shutting the door behind him, and when he doesn't come back after a minute, Noctis turns back onto his side with a sigh of relief. He pulls up the blankets to his waist in case Prompto decides to come back again, licks his palm, and gets his hand back on his dick, which is still just as hard as it was before he was interrupted.

He'd been so close before that he's back on the edge in no time. He fumbles to make sure there are tissues in reach, then tightens his fist. He's about to come when he hears Prompto's voice in the living room suddenly get louder and the handle of the door turns, and he yanks his hand away and covers himself up so fast that his heart is almost racing more from the adrenaline of almost getting caught than from his arousal.

Prompto doesn't even look at him though, he just rummages around on his desk and then says, "Aha! Forgot my charger, my phone's gonna die." He's gone again before Noctis can say anything, and Noctis bites down on a groan of frustration. By this point he's so hard it hurts, and he doesn't know if he can take another interruption.

As much as he usually likes to take his time when he's jerking off, Noctis decides he'd better hurry this up. He shoves the blankets down and strokes himself hard and fast, somehow unable to get Prompto's face out of his mind. Any second Prompto could walk in again, could catch him like this -- what would he say? What would he do? Would he laugh it off? Would he be disgusted?

Would he be turned on?

There's a thump outside the door and Noctis yanks his hand away, but it's too late, he's already coming hot and wet across his belly. The door doesn't open, though, and he gasps and takes hold of himself again, his cock pulsing in his hand as he works himself through the back half of his orgasm.

As he cleans up he wonders for a moment whether he's glad Prompto didn't barge in a third time, or disappointed. Shaking his head, he pushes those thoughts out of his mind and turns back to his homework.


	4. Gladio/Noctis/Ignis, spitroasting (Devotion AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 prompt: spitroasting. This takes place in the [Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/series/977133) BDSM AU universe.  
> If you haven't read those fics, all you need to know is it's dom Noctis and Gladio and Ignis are his subs. There's some light BDSM but nothing serious.

Gladio runs his hands along Noctis's back, admiring the way his skin glows in the dim light. The raised ridges of his scars cast little shadows, and Noctis doesn't stop him when he traces them with his fingers. Then again, he's probably distracted, either by the force with which Gladio is fucking him or by Ignis's cock in his mouth.

Ignis moans, his wrists twisting where they're cuffed to the bed, the chains around his ankles clanking as his legs twitch. Noctis rocks back hard against Gladio, meeting him thrust for thrust. Usually when they fuck, Noctis likes to be on his back, or to have Gladio hold him up against the wall. He can count on one hand the number of time he's taken Noctis from behind. It's different in this position; he can drive hard and deep, but he doesn't get the eye contact that's usually Noctis's way of controlling the situation. Instead he's left wondering if he's doing this the way Noctis wants him to, or if Noctis would rather have him go harder, or slow down.

"Harder," Noctis gasps when he pulls away from Ignis for a moment, answering Gladio's unspoken question. "Make me come, Gladio, then you can too."

Gladio can't help groaning at that, even as he takes hold of Noctis's hips and follows his orders. Ignis cries out sharply, so Noctis must have taken him in his mouth again, and with the way Gladio's fucking him he's got to be practically choking on Ignis's cock. If someone were to walk in right now, they'd probably get entirely the wrong idea about who is the dom in this scenario, but that's never been something that bothers Noctis. Since it doesn't bother Noctis, it doesn't bother Gladio. He reaches around and gets a hand on Noctis's cock, stroking him in time with the jerk of his hips, and Noctis moans around Ignis's cock.

"Highness," Ignis gasps, "I'm-- I can't-- I'm sorry--"

The chains clank again as Ignis arches into Noctis's mouth, his face caught between the pleasure of his climax and the distress of coming without being told to. But that's between Noctis and Ignis, and Gladio has his orders. He keeps going, working Noctis's cock the way he knows he likes it, angling for his prostate in hopes of speeding things along. It's not that he wants this to be over; it's that he can feel the telltale signs of his own impending peak and Noctis was clear about who needs to come first.

He's starting to think he's going to have to slow down, especially when Noctis lets Ignis's cock slip from between his lips and his muffled moans are suddenly loud, echoing off the high ceiling of his bedroom and sending a shock of pleasure right to Gladio's cock. But Noctis tenses under him, then cries out as his climax hits him and he spills over Gladio's hand.

"Pull out," Noctis murmurs sleepily as he starts to go limp and pliant, and Gladio obeys, pulling out to come over Noctis's back. Noctis makes a satisfied noise and slides down onto his belly, nuzzling against Ignis's hip. "You're fine, Specs," he says. "I wanted you to come in my mouth, you know that. Didn't I tell you before?"

"Yes, Highness," Ignis says, "but you didn't say when."

Noctis laughs. "Yeah, okay. Gladio, get Ignis untied so he can help clean up."

"You got it," Gladio says, reaching for the keys to the cuffs.

"'You got it?' That's it?"

Gladio hesitates, caught in Noctis's sharp gaze. "Yes, Your Highness," he corrects himself. Noctis grins, and as he unlocks the cuffs, he starts to look forward to whatever punishment Noctis has in store for him.


	5. Noctis/Ignis, sadomasochism/knifeplay (Devotion AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis gives Ignis what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon wanted ignoct for day 5, and sadomasochism was the kink that appealed to me the most! This takes place in the same BDSM AU as my other fics, [Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/series/977133). WARNINGS: knifeplay with cutting! Other various sundry pain-inducing things. Not intended to illustrate actual safe kink practices, don't try this at home, etc etc.

Noctis surveys the view before him.  Ignis is laid out naked on the bed, his wrists bound to the headboard with coarse rope that's sure to leave painful marks for days.  There's a line of purple bruises stretching down his neck, and the impression of Noct's teeth is clearly visible on his shoulder.

"More?" Noctis asks, stroking his hands down Ignis's chest to tug at the chain connecting the pair of metal nipple clamps.  He pulls hard, and Ignis moans, his cock twitching where it's lying hard against his hip.

"Please," Ignis replies, his voice hoarse.

"Alright . . . you asked for it."  While inflicting pain has never been something that particularly gets Noctis going, he's definitely into the way that Ignis reacts to it.  Ignis's eyes track his hands eagerly as he reaches into the box beside him, and Noctis grins as he sorts through his options. "What do you think, Specs?  Needles? Crop? Knives?" Ignis licks his lips and his cock jerks at the last one, so Noctis pulls out the knife he keeps in perfect condition for this.

He grabs a potion from the armiger and sets it on the bedside table next to the knife, then gets up to gather some clean towels from the linen closet.  He can feel Ignis's eyes on him the whole time, and when he comes back, Ignis lifts himself readily so Noctis can slide the towels underneath him. "Tell me if it's too much," Noctis says, though he knows Ignis won't say a word.  He has yet to find Ignis's limits, especially when it comes to something like this. It's far more likely that Noctis will reach the end of his tolerance first. Sometimes he wonders if this is enough for Ignis, or if he should find another dom with a more sadistic streak to work with him and push harder, but Ignis always says Noct is all he needs.

He carefully rolls up his sleeves, unbuttoning the top two buttons of the dress shirt he's still wearing from their meetings at the Citadel earlier in the day.  The shirt is white, and he spares a moment to feel bad for his dry cleaner before he unsheathes the knife, wipes it down with an alcohol pad, and settles down between Ignis's knees.  "Don't move," he says, making it enough of a command that Ignis settles firmly into place. He taps Ignis's lips with the flat of the knife, noting the way Ignis's eyes dilate, then drags the tip over his chin and down his neck.  He doesn't press hard enough even to scratch, not yet, and Ignis trembles with anticipation.

As Noctis traces the tip of the knife along the curves of Ignis's muscles, he considers what he should do next.  The potion can heal any injury, but it will leave behind a scar if he cuts too deep. Just in case, he decides to keep any damage where it will be easily concealed by Ignis's clothing.  It's not like people don't know Ignis is his sub, and it's not like anyone would even look twice at a sub with scars, but Noctis prefers to keep this sort of thing private. And despite what his baser instincts desire, Ignis doesn't really want it to be public either.

The hips, he decides eventually.  The flat plane over Ignis's hip bone makes a perfect target.  Just to tease him, Noctis leaves a thin scratch down from his belly button to the tender skin just above his cock, which is still red from where he waxed Ignis's pubic hair at the beginning of this session.  He has to hold Ignis's cock out of the way with his free hand, and as he lifts the knife he leans in to give it a lick.

"Highness, please," Ignis gasps.  Just for that, Noctis moves the knife out of the way and takes Ignis into his mouth entirely, giving him pleasure when he wants pain.

"I'll give you what you want, Ignis," he says when he pulls off, "but I'll do it when I'm ready."  Ignis nods his head helplessly, his eyes fixed on the knife in Noct's hand. He'll be merciful, he supposes.  It's easy enough to find a clear spot on Ignis's hip and press the flat of the blade against it, then turn it just enough to let the sharp edge depress Ignis's skin.  It's another easy motion to pull, letting the blade slice through enough that blood wells up. Ignis takes a hiccuping breath, and Noctis moves the blade over a half an inch and cuts him again, making a line parallel to the first one.  It gets him a moan this time, and precum dripping down the side of Ignis's cock. Two more cuts and Ignis is panting, his chest heaving and his thighs shaking, his hands pulling against the rope.

"Alright," Noctis says, "let's do the other side."  Ignis's head drops back onto the pillows and his cock jerks in Noctis's hand.  He gives him a few strokes while he dabs at the blood with the side of one of the towels, then lets go.  The natural inclination of Ignis's body is toward the side he's already cut, so he doesn't need to switch the knife to the other hand in order to make sure his cock is out of the way.  He considers the blank canvas of Ignis's skin, then smiles and starts to work.

The "N" is easy enough, a series of straight cuts that make Ignis gasp and moan.  The "O" makes him shout, as the tip of the knife drags in a cruel circle. The "C" is almost as bad, and the "T" lets Ignis down slowly from the red haze he's surely in.  He sets the knife down on the towel beside Ignis's hip, then swallows down his cock again. It only takes a minute for Ignis to come, especially when Noctis presses down on the cuts with his thumb.  As much as Noctis normally likes to watch Ignis come, this time he closes his eyes and swallows to contain the mess.

When he's done, Noctis sits back and starts to clean up.  First he wipes off the knife and sets it aside for a more thorough cleaning, then he undoes the knot holding Ignis's wrists.  Sure enough, his wrists are red and raw, oozing a little bit of blood. He gives Ignis his glasses back, and Ignis sits up to look down at himself.  "What do you think?" Noctis asks. "Do you like having my name on you?"

"Will it scar?" Ignis asks, and Noctis can't quite tell from his tone if he wants the answer to be yes or no.

"Don't think so, it's pretty shallow."  He takes the potion from the table and offers it to Ignis.  "Do you want the potion?"

Ignis shakes his head.  "I think I'd like to let it heal naturally," he says, "so I can keep it for a while."


	6. Ravus/Noctis, biting (a/b/o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis goes into heat and Ravus is the only alpha around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6's request was Ravus/Noctis so I went with biting! Takes place in an extremely handwaved a/b/o AU in which Noctis is an omega and he and Ravus still meet at that one fort except Noctis is going into heat and Ravus is the only alpha (idk maybe a/o are rare???). It's not even dubcon or anything though, they agreed to have sex, they're just annoyed about it. There's maybe a kinda really light hint of vore but like, don't let that scare you it's not really vore haha.

"Can't believe I'm going to let you fuck me," Noctis grumbles, but he arches into Ravus's hand despite his words. "Bad enough we both-- ahhhhh, fuck," he trails off as Ravus's teeth sink into his neck. "Shit, why is that so good?"

"Because you're in heat," Ravus mutters against his skin before biting down again. Noctis's skin is hot, his blood pulsing close to the surface thanks to the effects of the heat, and Ravus finds himself unable to resist. He pins Noctis against the wall and shoves his prosthetic hand under his shirt, the other still stroking him through his pants. "The pheromones make you want it."

Noctis grabs his hair and pulls him down into a searing kiss, then shoves him back and says, "Yeah? What do they make you want?"

Ravus growls and gives in to his body's desire, taking Noctis by the waist and throwing him across the small room. He hits the bed and bounces, and as their eyes lock Ravus can tell the tension between them is spiraling out of control. Noctis strips so fast he nearly tears his clothing, and Ravus doesn't do much better. "They make me want to fuck you so hard you can't _think_ ," he says. "They make me want to _devour_ you."

"Then _do it_ already," Noctis says, the blue of his eyes nearly eclipsed by the black of his pupils. He smells _delicious_. Ravus stalks toward him and climbs onto the narrow military cot, shoving Noctis's knees apart as he goes. Every inch of Noctis's skin calls to him and makes his mouth water with the need to bite, to consume, to take Noctis for himself and not let any other alpha doubt his claim.

But this is an arrangement of convenience, borne of a chance encounter and propitious timing, and Ravus can restrain himself enough to avoid a bond-bite. Still, there's a lot of pretty flesh for him to mark up, and with the way Noctis is rubbing up against him, he thinks he's going to have plenty of time during this heat to leave bruises all over his body.


	7. Noctis/Prompto - aphrodisiacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct tries to make a potion out of new ingredients and unexpected side effects occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted promptis aphrodisiacs for day 7 so here we are! No warnings for this one.

"Okay, that was weird, but I think it worked?  Wanna try it?"

Prompto eyes the candy bar Noct is holding out warily.  "Dude, if it didn't work, what's eating this gonna do to me?"

Noct shrugs.  "Probably nothing.  When I was learning how to make potions the ones I didn't do right just stayed as regular drinks.  It felt like it took hold though, so I think it'll work?"

Prompto takes the candy bar and unwraps it, still a little hesitant.  It would be nice to be able to heal himself by eating chocolate, though, especially if the magic made it calorie-free.  "Okay," he says, "but if this turns me into a frog or something you're gonna have to fix it." He takes a bite. It tastes like chocolate.  He takes another bite.

Noct raises an eyebrow and starts eating his own candy bar.  "Huh," he says, "maybe it didn't work."

But Prompto's starting to feel a tingle of magic, and the scrape on his arm is knitting together.  "Nah, I think it's working, buddy. It's definitely doing  _ something _ ."  He feels good.  Better than good, even.  So good that his dick is suddenly getting hard and Noct suddenly looks  _ really  _  good.  "Uh . . . Noct?  Are you, uh."

"Hmm?  It's healing my bruises," Noct says as he continues munching.  "Feels pretty good, actually." Prompto can tell the moment it hits Noct the same as it hit him, because his eyes get wider, and his face starts to flush.  "Shit. Guess it doesn't work the same on solids. Uh . . . sorry?"

" _ Dude _ ."  Prompto can only stare at Noct as his body starts to get hot all over and  _ ache _ , like he's been watching porn for two hours straight without touching himself.  "Noct, what the fuck."

"Um," Noct replies helpfully, his cheeks growing steadily redder and his lips parting just a touch.

Prompto glances around wildly, catching sight of Ignis and Gladio talking to Takka in the diner.  "I'm gonna go back to the camper."

"Wait!  You can't just leave me out here!  I'll come with you."

Prompto swallows hard as his body reacts to the implication that Noct surely didn't mean.  "Is that a good idea?"

Noct looks at him, and if Prompto didn't know better he'd call Noct's expression  _ hungry _ .  "I think it's a great idea."

"Yeah?"  His voice comes out rougher than he intended, but at this point, his dick is hard enough that it's impossible to ignore.

"Yeah," Noct replies, and then he's grabbing Prompto's hand and tugging him toward the camper, and all Prompto can think is that he's about to get really, really lucky.


	8. Ardyn/Noctis - sex work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis hooks for fun and profit; the guy he runs into at Galdin Quay seems interested in buying some of his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8's request was ardynoct and you know I love me some hooker!Noct, so I picked the sex work prompt. It's canonverse though! Also I feel like I'm being a tease bc so many of my kinktober prompts don't actually make it to the sex. Sorry? Anyway this is entirely consensual.

It's not like Noctis sells his body a _lot_ , but when they're down on funds he doesn't mind sucking a few dicks to save them all the hassle of risking their lives in battle.  To be honest the anonymity of it all really gets him going, and that's probably the only reason why the guys don't fuss about it. Ignis just sighs and mutters about "to each his own," Gladio makes sure he's got potions and condoms and weapons ready to go in the armiger, and Prompto, well, Prompto usually looks jealous, but if Noctis suggests he come along, he turns red and gets way too flustered, so he just shrugs and leaves him be.

In any case, the end result is that since the boats aren't running and Noctis really doesn't want to camp again tonight, he's strolling the boardwalk of Galdin Quay looking to make some easy gil while his friends are hanging out at the restaurant's bar.  He doesn't have the kind of clothes he'd really want to wear for this, but that's never seemed to stop people from approaching him. His first mark of the evening is a stocky hunter who's got a nice thick cock to match. Noctis sucks him off under the boardwalk, finishing him with his hand in exchange for a few hundred gil.  It's a nice warmup, and the rush of doing it nearly in public sends a pleasant heat through his body.

It would be different, he thinks, if the men weren't all strangers who don't recognize him.  Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum could never do something like this. Noctis himself could never do something like this, not with people who _know_ him.  But when he's out with strangers, he can pretend he's a different person entirely, a confident, attractive man who knows what he has to offer and takes advantage of it.

The second customer is just as easy to find.  He pays extra to have Noctis swallow, and the taste of the man's come on the back of his throat feels like a compliment.  He's hard by the time he's done, and he gives himself a quick rub through his pants as his satisfied customer straightens his clothes and wanders back to the more populated area of the beach.  Noctis starts to follow, but catches sight of a tall man leaning against the side of the fishing tackle shop and watching him. From the angle, he suspects the man's been watching him the whole time he was with his customer, and he doesn't turn away now, only pulls the brim of his hat lower as a smile curves his lips.

It's the guy from earlier, Noctis realizes as he gets closer -- the "man of no consequence" who told them the ferry wasn't running.  Normally he wouldn't be interested in someone he's run into before, but the man is looking at him with interest and Noctis finds that he's really turned on by the thought that this guy might have been watching him suck cock.  "Looking for some company?" he asks as he gets within earshot.

The man smiles at him, his hat obscuring his eyes enough to make him hard to read.  "Are you offering the same sort of company you offered that other fellow?"

Noctis shrugs.  "I gave you a free show.  You want more, we can talk about how much it'll cost you."

The man looks positively pleased.  "My, my. You _are_ a wanton little thing, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am.  Are we gonna get this party started or should I take my business somewhere else?"  He sets his hand on his hip and cocks his head, just the way he knows makes him look best.  His hair is mussed from the last guy grabbing it, but that probably just adds to the appeal. He licks his lips slowly as he eyes the man up and down.  Lots of excessive clothing, but underneath he gets the impression this guy is fitter than he'd expected.

"I do believe I'll take you up on that," the man says.  "But I don't like to expose myself in public. Why don't you come up to my room?  It'll be an evening to remember."

"It'll cost you extra."  The man may be wearing ridiculous clothes, but they look like expensive ridiculous clothes, and if he can afford a room at the hotel then Noctis is going to charge him accordingly.  "500 for a quick blowjob, 800 if you want me to swallow, anything else is four thousand an hour. A thousand more to do it in your room, but no locking the door and you have to keep the window open.  Oh, and no kinky shit, you want that we need to talk some more. You can talk dirty if you want though, I don't mind."

The man laughs in delight.  "Oh yes, I think that will do just fine.  I believe I can afford a couple of hours of your time."

Noctis grins and gestures grandly.  "Lead the way."

Later that night, when he's drifting off in his luxurious hotel bed, listening to the sound of his friends still puttering around the room, Noctis stretches and enjoys the pleasant ache of his body.  "Should've charged more," he sighs, then turns his face into the pillow and falls asleep.


	9. Noctis/Luna, lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9, an anon wanted lunoct and lingerie seemed like a good fit! Short one this time.

Noctis stares at the notebook, his face growing steadily redder.  He's alone in his apartment, but that doesn't stop him from looking up to glance around and make sure Ignis hasn't snuck in for some reason.  But no, there's nobody here but him, him and Luna's notebook and holy shit this photo.

Maybe it was a little bold to have sent her that one of him at the side of the pool, dripping wet and wearing only the swim briefs that Gladio insists are better for aerodynamic training than his usual trunks.  He wouldn't have, only Prompto had left the photo in his locker with a note that said  _bet Lady Lunafreya would lo~ove to see this one!_ and he hadn't been able to get that thought out of his head.  He'd sent it with a brief note that Prompto had been teasing him, and a complaint about Gladio's choice of swimwear.

He hadn't expected Luna to send back  _this_.

Noctis forces himself to read the note that accompanies the photo.   _Prompto was right_ , it reads, _I did enjoy that picture, Noctis.  Here is one that I hope you'll enjoy in return.  I admit to being a bit embarrassed to send this to you, but I thought the lace was lovely and wanted to share how pretty it made me feel._

"Pretty" is an understatement.  Noctis swallows as he looks back at the photo.  It's a selfie, the camera held up above her head and angled down her body as she lays on her bed, and it gives him an excellent view of her breasts where they're nestled snug in a blue lace bra.  It's a nice contrast with the white of her sheets, and his eyes travel slowly down from her breasts across her exposed belly to the matching panties, the garters, and the stockings.  He drags his gaze back up to her face, noting the blush on her cheeks and the tentative smile on her lips.

Then he looks around again to check that his door is locked, and shoves his hand into his pants.


	10. Ignis/Noctis - bonds (telepathic or empathic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon requested ignoct and the prompt for bonds (telepathic or empathic). Status effect fun for all!

The vapor the creature expels fogs Noct's vision for a minute, just long enough for it to hit him with one sharp claw and send him flying.  As he falls he can see Gladio and Prompto taking the monster down, his head cracks against the hard ground and everything goes dark.

When he blinks his eyes open again, Ignis is there over him, and there's the blue light of an elixir fading from view.  "Are you alright, Noct?" Ignis asks, setting a hand on Noct's arm. Except at the moment Ignis's hand closes on him, he feels an arm underneath his own hand.  Looking down, his hand is lying open. Ignis is looking at himself with similar confusion, and Noct suddenly feels a strange wave of concern that's mirroring his own but is somehow subtly different.

"I think so?"  He sits up, and Ignis lets go of him.  The battle was a rough one, and Ignis's hair is hanging in his face.  He takes off his glasses to wipe them, and Noct can't help staring a little.  He's always thought Ignis was kind of hot, but when he looks as much a mess as this his mind tends to run away with itself a little.  In any case, Ignis is putting his glasses back on and giving him a strange look.

"I think perhaps that creature left us with some sort of status effect.  I'd like to test my theory if you don't mind."

"Sure, go for it," Noct says.  Hopefully Ignis's theory matches his own, and he's not imagining those weird phantom sensations.

"Close your eyes, please," Ignis tells him.  Noct closes his eyes obediently, then yelps as there's a sharp pain on his wrist.

"Ouch!  What the fuck, Iggy?"  He opens his eyes, but Ignis is still standing a good three feet away from him, his hand pinching the skin of his own wrist.

"As I thought.  We seem to be sharing sensation.  And I'm beginning to suspect we're sharing emotional feelings as well as physical."

"Well, that's new," Noct says, then shrugs.  "Guess it'll wear off in a while. How bad could it be?"

*

It first gets awkward when Noct surreptitiously reaches down to scratch his balls and Ignis nearly jumps ten feet.  Then later, when they pull over the car so Ignis can take a leak, and Noct ends up shuffling awkwardly into the bathroom because he feels like he's gonna wet his pants.  Gladio and Prompto think it's all hilarious, of course, but they can't feel the embarrassment that's flooding back and forth between the two of them, bouncing off each other and growing worse every minute.

They stop early at a motel, and Noct and Ignis head into the room they're sharing while Gladio and Prompto scout for information.  "First dibs on the shower," Noct says, already stripping off his shirt the moment the door closes behind them. He's halfway to the bathroom when he feels it: the slow coil of arousal, arousal that isn't his own.  Or maybe he's imagining things.

He closes the bathroom door behind himself and finishes stripping, then gets in the shower.  Suddenly, he remembers ogling Ignis before he'd identified the status effect, and wonders whether Ignis had felt it too.  Maybe that's what he was feeling a minute ago? Because the arousal hasn't gone away -- if anything it's intensified, and Noct finds himself nervously excited at the thought that after all these years of casually lusting after his advisor, maybe Ignis has been lusting after  _ him _ .

Noct starts to wash himself.  Maybe he does it a little more slowly, a little more methodically than usual.  It feels good to slide his soapy hands over his sore muscles, scrubbing the dirt away, and the thought that Ignis is feeling those hands on him as well really gets him going.  He skirts around his privates for now, indecisive about what he wants to do there, and washes his hair instead. When he's finished, he soaps up his hands again, takes a breath, and goes for it.

By now he's hard anyway, just thinking about Ignis thinking about him, and the echoing arousal he can feel through their bond is getting stronger and stronger.  Still, he skips his cock for the time being to wash his ass, carefully cleaning his hole and wondering if Ignis is getting off on it in the other room. He rinses, then soaps up his hands again and reaches for his balls.  This washing is a little more cursory, because he's saving his real goal for the end. Noct's head knocks back against the wall of the shower as he closes his soapy hand around himself, stroking the length of his cock.

The bathroom door crashes open, startling his hand away.

"Noct," Ignis says, "if you're teasing me, I swear to the six, I'll--"

"Not teasing," Noct gasps, suddenly overwhelmed by Ignis's proximity on the other side of the shower curtain.  "You gonna get in here or what?"

There's a moment of silence, then Noct can hear the sound of clothing hitting the floor.  Ignis steps into the shower, gloriously naked, and then they're kissing. It's just like the echo chamber of embarrassment but this time it's so much  _ better _ .  He's kissing and being kissed and it's all at the same time, his hands moving to Ignis's chest as Ignis's slide up his back.  When he brushes Ignis's nipple it's like he's doing it to himself too; Ignis groans and crowds him against the wall.

When their bodies come into contact the doubled sensation has Noct panting for breath.  Ignis's hand wraps around both their cocks, and Noct's never been more turned on in his  _ life _ .  As the tension ramps up it's twice as good as usual, and he can feel Ignis's impending climax before he even feels his own.  "Fuck,  _ Ignis _ ," he gasps, thrusting hard into Ignis's hand, needing just a little bit more.

The thing that does him in is Ignis coming; the orgasmic sensation is so good he barely even notices that he's coming too, caught in the middle of a pleasured haze.

Noct drops his head onto Ignis's chest, and lets Ignis hold him for a minute.  "Best status effect ever," he sighs. Ignis just laughs.

"I can't say I disagree, but in case it needs to be said, I'd be amenable to doing this again even without the benefit of a status effect."

"I'll hold you to it, Specs."


	11. Ignis/Noctis, object insertion (could be Devotion AU if you want)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had two requests for ignoct for day 11, and both were for cross-dressing, but when I got around to writing I could not for the life of me come up with something about cross-dressing. So instead, I went for object insertion. WARNINGS: the object in object insertion here is Ignis's base model dagger, the hilt side of it. Obviously, this is not any sort of how-to guide, don't try this at home, etc.
> 
> This can be read as part of Devotion AU if you want, or as just a general established relationship.

The first push is slow, the rounded point sliding easily into his hole.  Ignis tries to remember to breathe, not to think about the shape, as Noctis keeps pressing.  The base widens, pressure increasing until the widest part pops through, and his ass clenches on the rounded hilt.

"You okay?" Noctis asks, and Ignis nods, though he's not sure he is.  He can feel the points on the edge of the dagger's hilt pressing hard against his inner walls, and though he knows they're dulled, they still feel  _ sharp _ .  He's struck by a sudden fear of what will happen when Noctis tries to get the damn thing back  _ out _ of him, but that's pushed aside when Noctis slides the hilt in another inch.  The grip is textured, a crisscross pattern that he can feel rough against his hole, and even though Noctis is petting his back and leaving kisses on his flank he can't quite shake the feeling of being  _ forced _ .

It goes deep.  Deeper than Noctis's cock ever does, and it's rigid and unyielding.  The metal is warm from Noctis's hand and from his own body heat, and he nearly jumps when one of the pointed edges slides across his prostate.  Ignis can feel the puff of Noctis's laughter against his hip, then Noctis moves his hand around to stroke Ignis's cock as he keeps pushing the dagger farther inside him.  "You're taking it so well," he says. "Didn't think I'd be able to get it in that far, but we're almost to the end of the grip. Just another half an inch."

Ignis can tell when he makes it there, because there's a wider section just at the top of the grip.  For a terrifying second, he thinks maybe Noctis will continue to push, will slide the dagger in until the whole thing is inside him, slicing him open.  But Noctis only pauses, then starts to pull it back out. He works it slowly back and forth until Ignis gets used to the feeling of those dulled points inside him, used to the rough grip pressing against his insides.

"Can't believe you never did this to yourself, with how bad you want it," Noctis is saying, though Ignis's world is narrowing to the hard pressure of the hilt inside him.  "You want to come while it's still inside you?"

"Y-- Yes," Ignis gasps, as Noctis twists his hand around the head of his cock.

Noctis moves the dagger faster, and Ignis thinks he might scream.  Then Noctis  _ twists _ , and Ignis doesn't quite scream but he does shout, his heart racing in a panicked rush even as searing pleasure coils in his belly and he comes hard over Noctis's hand.

Ignis is mostly insensible as Noctis carefully, carefully pulls the dagger out, wipes him clean, and lays down on the bed beside him.  "Did I do okay?" he asks, and Ignis can only kiss him in reply.


	12. Ignis/Noctis and Ignis/Prompto - costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for day 12 was ignoct or promnis so I figured why not both? The kink I picked is costumes.

Ignis sighs as Noctis and Prompto take another stack of costumes into the changing room.  He's already got his own picked out of course, because unlike some people, Ignis doesn't wait until the last minute when only the dregs of the costume selection are left.  His mad scientist outfit was carefully selected to be both appropriately creepy and dignified, a perfect fit for Prince Noctis's escort to Councilman Antinous's annual Halloween party.

Noctis, however, has spent the past hour laughing hysterically as he and Prompto try on the most ridiculous costumes they can find.  The hot dog was actually rather a good fit for Prompto, but the full-body gorilla suit looked frankly absurd on Noctis. This is round number five, and Ignis has mostly tuned them out in favor of catching up on his email on his phone.  He can hear the two of them snickering in the changing rooms, and some conversation that sounds like whining.

Finally, Noctis says clearly, "I don't know if I want to come out of the changing room wearing this, Prompto."

"Dude, if I have to so do you!  Let's do it on three, okay? One, two--"

Ignis glances up as Prompto says, "Three!" and both changing room doors open.

Oh, he thinks.  Oh my.

The hat really is the finishing touch, but Ignis can't help letting his eyes wander over both Noctis and Prompto, who are wearing the same costume.  The white vinyl dress is tight, hugging Noctis's body from his ribs down to his hips. There's a little bit of extra fabric across the chest, as the costume was clearly intended for women, but Ignis finds his gaze drawn to the gaping V of the neckline, and the exposed skin of Noctis's chest.

At least, until Prompto turns around, and he gets an eyeful of the vinyl stretched tight across his pert rear, the fabric barely extending to his upper thighs.  And oh gods, there are stockings. With garters. Lace garters.

Ignis swallows hard, unable to stop himself from looking back to Noctis.  Noctis is smoothing his hands over the dress, and Ignis can't help noticing the bulge at his crotch -- not that Noctis is hard, because he's not, at least, Ignis doesn't think he is, and his face flushes as he considers the fact that he shouldn't even be thinking about whether or not Noctis is turned on by this.  It's only that the dress is so tight and so clearly designed for a woman who doesn't have any body parts that might be sticking out in that area. Noctis's thighs look even better than Prompto's in the stockings, though his ass is a little flatter and Ignis can see the edge of his shorts below the bottom edge of the dress.

"Eos to Ignis," Noctis says, and Ignis realizes belatedly that they've been speaking to him.

"I think you broke him, dude," Prompto hisses, getting an elbow in the ribs from Noctis in reply.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Ignis asks, adjusting his glasses and trying to pretend he's not ridiculously turned on by the sight of his two friends in sexy nurse costumes.  They're even wearing bright red heels.

"I said, do you think this would give Councilman Antinous a heart attack?  But I think maybe it gave you a heart attack instead."

Ignis clears his throat.  "I was merely surprised. You do realize of course that that's completely unacceptable attire for this party, do you not?"

Noctis sighs.  "Yeah, I know. Not like I'd want anyone but you guys to see me in this getup anyway -- Gladio would laugh so hard he passed out."

"Don't even make me think about it, Gladio would never let me live it down.  But hey, it was worth it to see the expression on Iggy's face! Wanna try on the sexy pirate next?"

"Please refrain from wearing a 'sexy' anything costume.  Even the gorilla suit was more appropriate." Also, Ignis doesn't know if he can take seeing the two of them in any more sexy outfits without needing to excuse himself to the restroom to cool off.

Noctis laughs and says, "Alright, Specs.  I'll put the not-sexy pirate costume on next."

"Aww," Prompto complains, "there was only one of those!  Guess I'm gonna end up being the hot dog."

"A sexy hot dog," Noctis jokes, and Ignis sighs and turns back to his phone, pretending he's not watching them walk back into the changing rooms on wobbly legs thanks to the height of the heels.

When they check out, finally decided on a pirate for Noctis and a prince for Prompto, which Noctis and Prompto both think is hilarious, Ignis catches a glimpse of something white and red in Noctis's bag along with a subtle blush high on Noctis's cheekbones.  He has a feeling he's going to be spending far more time than he should contemplating what Noctis plans to do with that outfit. Preferably alone, in his shower or his bed, when there's nobody there to see what the thought does to him.


	13. Ignis/Noctis - distant/distracted sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13's request was for Ignis/Any distant/distracted sex. Clearly it was going to be Noct. Shout out to yeaka because Noct in this fic was inspired by a lot of their fics! Content notes: this is fully consensual but in a resigned "ok I _guess_ , if you insist" kind of way.

"Come on, Ignis, take a break," Noctis says, watching Ignis sorting through reports.  "You've been at it for hours and I've barely seen you in like a week."

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer.  These reports need my attention, and I've another stack of them in my bag to go through after these.  If I don't get them done tonight we won't have the relevant information for tomorrow's Council meeting."

"Just ten minutes?"  Noctis stands behind the couch, where Ignis is sitting, and sets his hands on Ignis's shoulders, then slides them down his chest.  "We can make it quick."

"Highness," Ignis says, which really means  _ stop bothering me I'm busy _ but Noctis honestly doesn't care at the moment.  "The state of the country is rather more important than the state of your libido."

"My libido disagrees," Noctis says, reaching inside Ignis's shirt to tweak his nipple as he leans down to nibble at his ear.

Ignis sighs.  "Very well, I can see that you won't be put off.  Do as you will, but I'll be continuing to review these reports."

Noctis considers that for a moment.  He doesn't really want to piss Ignis off, and he doesn't really want to make him miss reviewing his reports.  But gods, he's been dying to fuck him all week, and Ignis is basically giving him permission. Does he want to do it even if Ignis isn't really engaged in it?

Yeah, he thinks, he does.  Besides, Ignis wouldn't have even offered if he wasn't at least a little into it, no matter what he says.  They've been together long enough that Noctis knows how to read between the lines.

So he keeps reaching down, unbuttoning Ignis's shirt and spreading his hands across his chest, until the couch starts to get in the way.  "Bring your reports to the bedroom," he says, and Ignis sighs and gathers his papers together.

Ignis sheds his shirt along the way, then settles on his stomach on the bed, the reports spread in front of him and a pen still in his hand.  Noctis palms his cock where it's been hard and aching for too long already, then strips his own clothes off. He climbs on top of Ignis and starts kissing his back, rubbing his cock against the crease of Ignis's slacks and groaning at finally getting some friction.

"Don't make a mess of my trousers, please," Ignis says, and Noctis really doesn't understand why that makes his cock even harder.  Regardless, he reaches around to open Ignis's pants and tug them down, along with his underwear, and Ignis cooperatively lifts his hips though his gaze is still focused on his reports.  He's muttering something about crop yields, but all Noctis cares about is the pale skin of his exposed ass. He can't  _ wait _ to fuck him, and he finds that Ignis being disinterested is weirdly hot.

It's easy enough to get the lube and condoms out of his drawer, and then Noctis slicks up his fingers and reaches between Ignis's cheeks.  Ignis doesn't say a word when Noctis slides two fingers inside, though he does draw a sharp breath when Noctis massages his prostate. "Stop trying to distract me," Ignis says as he takes a note on one of the reports.

"Sorry," he replies, and he is, just a little.  But Ignis is allowing him to do what he wants, so Noctis rolls on a condom, lubes himself up, and climbs back over Ignis to push himself inside.  He's so hot and tight Noctis can hardly  _ breathe _ , but Ignis is just working away at his reports like there's not even anything going on, and  _ why is that so hot? _

Noctis starts to move, fucking Ignis in slow, shallow rolls of his hips, careful not to disrupt the stacks of papers.  If he fucks him slowly, even if he starts making it deeper, Ignis won't get mad at him, so Noctis carefully starts to lengthen his thrusts.  His head hangs over Ignis's shoulders, and he leans down to drop a trail of kisses over Ignis's back. Ignis turns the page and scribbles  _ cross-reference with last year's results _ in the margin.

"Gods, Ignis, I've been wanting this so long," Noctis gasps, his breath coming fast as sweat begins to bead on his forehead.  "You feel so good."

"Mm," Ignis replies distractedly.

Noctis thrusts in again with a low moan as he feels his climax approaching.  He can't help getting a little rougher, then, fucking Ignis a little harder and faster, until Ignis says, "Noct, really," in an annoyed voice, and somehow  _ that's _ the thing that makes Noctis come.  He shudders and moans as he pumps his hips into Ignis's tight ass, coming hard into the condom, then pulls out before Ignis can remind him.

"Thanks," he says, when he's discarded the condom and settled on the bed next to Ignis.  He curves an arm over Ignis's back and presses a kiss to his shoulder, and Ignis shoots him a small smile.

"I'm glad you're satisfied," Ignis says.  He shifts his hips a little, and Noctis wonders if he got hard at all from all of that.  "Perhaps if tomorrow's council meeting goes well, we can do something a bit more . . . involved."

"Sounds great, Specs."  Noctis yawns, then closes his eyes, half asleep already.  At least he has something to look forward to.


	14. Ardyn/Ravus - asphyxiation (Insomnia U AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon asked for Ardyn/any for day 14 and I love me some Ardyn/Ravus. This ended up being kind of nonstandard asphyxiation, but I hope you enjoy it! This one takes place in the [Insomnia U](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1129742) universe. Warnings: professor/grad student relationship, sex in a relatively public place.

Ravus doesn't normally attend Ardyn's lectures, but he tends to stray from the syllabus during his Tuesday night class and Ravus never gets a chance to catch up before he has to help the students in his TA section -- his TA section that's unfortunately scheduled for 8:30 Wednesday morning.

He's finding it a bit hard to concentrate, though, because Ardyn is wearing that damned black waistcoat, the one that's a little too tight and embroidered with skulls.  It was a gift from his half-brother Regis, who Ardyn says is morbidly obsessed with skulls, but he wears it because the fabric is high quality and  _ it lends an aura of mystery, Ravus, don't you think? _

Regardless of his claimed reasons, Ravus is fairly certain Ardyn wears that particular waistcoat because he knows it makes him look good, and because he knows Ravus is going to want to tear it if off him.  Ardyn, the bastard, keeps making eye contact with Ravus as he speaks and playing with the buttons. (The buttons are also skulls. Sometimes Ravus wonders if Regis was trying to threaten Ardyn with that thing.)

As the lecture wraps up and the students start to trickle out of the classroom, Ravus intentionally doesn't look at Ardyn.  He organizes his notes, checks his phone for any urgent messages from Lunafreya, then spends a few minutes pretending to review the syllabus while he recalls in great detail what happened the last time Ardyn wore that waistcoat.

"It's safe now," Ardyn says, suddenly right in front of him.  "The students have all gone. You can come out from that desk and the only one who will see your incredibly inappropriate erection is me.  And I assure you, I'm quite eager to see it."

"Of course you are," Ravus mutters as he stands up and slides his way out of the row of desks, "you changed your clothes before this lecture just to torment me."

Ardyn stalks toward him, and his hand is cupping the bulge in Ravus's slacks before he can do anything about it.  Ardyn's other hand slides around his waist, pulling him in closer, and Ravus at least remembers to look around and confirm that they're alone before he allows Ardyn to do it.  It's only been a few days since the last time they had sex, but the feeling of Ardyn's large hand on him already has him pushing forward into it. "What do you think, Ravus? I've debauched you in my office, shall I debauch you in the lecture hall as well?"

"You should take me home," he replies, his hands fisting in the expensive fabric of Ardyn's waistcoat, "and let me take this off you."

Ardyn smiles cruelly.  "That would hardly be as much fun, would it?  I suppose I'll compromise with you. I'm going to choke you on my cock in this lecture hall, but I'll allow you to do it behind the podium so if anyone happens to walk in they won't see you.  What do you say?" Ravus's mind goes a little blank at  _ choke you on my cock _ but he recovers enough to scowl at Ardyn, though he doesn't tell him no.  "That's what I thought," Ardyn says, then lets go of him entirely to walk back to the podium.  Ravus swallows, his mouth already flooding with saliva at the thought, and he sets down his things and follows.

Ardyn shoves him unceremoniously to his knees, and Ravus doesn't resist.  He's too eager for this, as much as he'd like not to be, and his hands are at Ardyn's belt before Ardyn even asks.  He gets the belt open and unzips Ardyn's pinstripe trousers carefully, then pulls Ardyn's rapidly swelling cock out and takes it in his mouth.

Ardyn's hands come to his head, tightening in his hair and pulling exactly the way he likes.  Ravus makes a helpless sound around Ardyn's cock, then swirls his tongue around the head and along the underside until he's fully erect.  He's just started to get into a rhythm when Ardyn forces his head down. It's not so far that he gags, but it's just far enough that he can't breathe, and Ardyn holds him there.  He doesn't move, doesn't keep fucking Ravus's mouth, only holds him still by the hair while Ravus rapidly runs out of breath.

Ardyn releases him before he starts to panic about it, and Ravus gratefully pulls off his cock and takes a deep breath.  "I did say I was going to choke you," he says mildly. "I wasn't lying."

Probably, Ravus should have some kind of witty comeback to that.  Instead, he adjusts himself in his slacks and leans forward to take Ardyn's cock again.  This time when Ardyn pulls him down he's prepared, and takes a breath before his airway is cut off.  Ardyn holds him longer, until he can feel the saliva dripping from his mouth and the back of his throat starts to rebel, before pulling him off again.

"You're going to get spit all over your pants," he gasps, licking his lips to try to contain the mess.

"Mmm," Ardyn agrees, "good thing I have a coat and a reputation for wearing out of season clothing.  Now if you're done talking, I'd like to put that mouth to better use."

He draws Ravus in again, and this time Ravus braces himself with his hands on Ardyn's hips as Ardyn begins to steadily fuck his mouth.  Every few strokes, he pulls Ravus down and holds him there, until Ravus starts to feel lightheaded, his mouth slackening around Ardyn's cock.  His own is achingly hard, and Ravus moves one hand to rub himself as Ardyn continues.

"Go on and open your pants," Ardyn hisses, his voice drawn tight with pleasure.  "The floor is wood, it'll clean up easily enough."

Then he forces his cock in deep again, fingers twisting in Ravus's hair, and Ravus's vision begins to swim.  When he's able to take a breath, he opens his fly and tugs his underwear out of the way, then starts jerking himself in time with Ardyn's thrusts.  He's close, so close, but he thinks maybe Ardyn is closer. "Go on, Ravus," Ardyn says, "I'd love to see you come while you're choking on my cock. If it wouldn't make such a mess I'd come on your face after, but I think I'll have to settle for your mouth."

Ravus moans, and Ardyn makes a small sound at the vibration of it.  He pulls Ravus down again, and Ravus jerks himself hard and fast as the haze in his mind gets thicker and he starts to feel like he's going to float away.  "Yes," Ardyn is saying, "just like that, just a little more, Ravus. Come now, you've always been my best student."

Of course it's that, of all things, that makes him come.  Ardyn pulls back just enough for him to draw a breath through his nose, then he's choked again by the thick come that's suddenly filling his mouth.  Ravus swallows convulsively, still jerking himself through the last of his orgasm, then finally Ardyn's fingers leave his hair and he falls back, sitting on his heels.  He blinks a few times, dazed, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. There's a dark wet patch on Ardyn's slacks where he's soaked with Ravus's drool, and a small puddle underneath him where it dripped down to the floor.  At least his own mess managed to avoid his clothes, but Ravus can't help the way his face burns as the reality of what they've just done hits him. They're still in the  _ lecture hall _ , which isn't even as private as Ardyn's office, and he's just come all over school property.

Ardyn only heaves a satisfied sigh and does up his pants, then throws on the ridiculous coat he absolutely does not need this early in the fall.  "I admit I'm tempted to leave this mess for the cleaning staff, but they deserve better than that. Clean it up, won't you?" Ravus gets to his feet, and Ardyn grabs him by the neck and pulls him in for a thorough kiss.

"If you want to know what I've got in store for next week's lecture, stop by on your way home and I'll show you my notes," Ardyn says with a grin, then saunters out of the room, leaving Ravus flushed, his hair disheveled, and a mess for him to clean up.

Typical.


	15. Gladio/Noctis - uniforms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request for day 15 was gladnoct and uniforms and hey, Gladio looks freaking amazing in that Kingsglaive uniform, so. No warnings for this one.

Noctis stands on the pedestal and looks at himself in the three mirrors surrounding him.  The tailor adjusts the drape of the cape over his shoulders and shifts around the ridiculous number of belts he's wearing.  The shoulders of the outfit are designed to look kingly, but Noctis thinks they make him look small, since his shoulders are not nearly as broad naturally as the jacket and cape are designed to make them look.

The dressing room door opens and Noctis glances up to see Gladio step out of it, dressed in a full Kingsglaive uniform.  The shoulder decorations don't look silly on him -- he's got the breadth to fill it out, and fill it out he does. Noctis can't help staring a little at the way the jacket seems like it's straining to contain his bulk, the lines of buttons forming curves down his chest as they shape themselves to his massive muscles.

But more than that, even, what catches Noctis's attention is the fact that the uniform markes Gladio as a glaive -- and not one of his father's glaives, but one of  _ his _ .  It makes him stand a little straighter, and makes the kingly raiment feel a little more secure.  It also makes him blush, because he's always known Gladio was a good-looking guy -- not like he'd ever let anyone forget it -- but Gladio has never looked as good as he does at this moment.

"How do I look?" Noctis asks, trying to act casual to cover his embarrassment.

"Like royalty," Gladio replies, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket.  He comes to stand at Noctis's back, towering over him even though Noctis is still standing on the pedestal.  A step behind him, on the right, just where a king's shield should stand. The uniform makes him look official and important and  _ gorgeous _ , and Noctis can't help the way his heart beats a little faster considering other ways in which Gladio could serve him.  "How about me?" Gladio asks, raising an eyebrow.

  
". . . good.  You uh, you look really good."   _ Nice one, Noct. _  But Gladio just grins, and Noctis can only look forward to the day Gladio will don his uniform for good.


	16. Ignis/Noctis - body worship (Insomnia U)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16's request was ignoct body worship. I feel like I've written a lot of Ignis worshipping Noct's body, and I really wanted yoga instructor Ignis, so here we are! Takes place in the Insomnia U college AU.

"You'll enjoy it, Noct," Ignis had said to him that morning.  "It'll help you relax before finals. Or don't you think you can handle it?"

Of course it was the challenge that convinced Noctis to come to Ignis's yoga class, but now that he's here, he's feeling a little more intimidated than he expected.  Ignis loaned him a mat and let him in for free, and the first few warmup moves were fine, but now Noctis is holding a downward dog, struggling to get his body to take the same shape as Ignis's.

Or maybe he's just staring at Ignis's ass, because  _ damn _ , that's a nice ass, and those yoga pants don't hide  _ anything _ .  "Left leg to the sky," Ignis instructs, raising his leg in a graceful arc that leaves Noctis drooling over the thickness of his well-muscled thighs.  It's not like Noctis has a crush on Ignis in general, but he can appreciate an attractive man, and he'll be the first to admit that his apartment-mate is hot.  All of his apartment-mates are hot. Still, he's never gotten a chance to watch Ignis practice yoga before.

Noctis raises his own leg, trying to keep his balance and look as graceful as Ignis does.  Ignis talks the class through a few more poses, all of which seem like carefully crafted ways to show off his ridiculous flexibility and make sure that the curves of all of his muscles can be seen through the stretchy fabric of his outfit.  Between the yoga pants that hug his ass and reveal the valleys between his thigh muscles, and the fitted tank that shows the edges of his sixpack abs, Ignis is basically on display. He moves into something he calls a standing splits, and Noctis delays making his own attempt long enough to watch Ignis bend over and stretch his leg straight up to the ceiling above him.

That kind of flexibility suggests a lot of things.  Like, maybe, what it would be like to fuck Ignis while he's doing a standing splits.  Or, you know, maybe just throwing Ignis's legs over his shoulders and pounding him into the floor of this yoga studio.

Noctis jerks as there's a touch on his leg, and he realizes Ignis is standing beside him, fingertips drawing along the length of his thigh to help him further into the stretch.  He's suddenly grateful for the tight underwear he's wearing and the looseness of his shorts because man, getting a boner in the middle of a yoga class would be beyond embarrassing.

"You're doing well for a first timer," Ignis murmurs as his hand slides off the edge of Noctis's thigh.

By the time Ignis is contorting himself into a pretzel while Noctis repeatedly falls over and tries not to crash into the person next to him, he's decided that he's definitely coming to yoga with Ignis again next week.


	17. Ignis/Noctis - collaring/asphyxiation (Devotion AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17's request was for ignoct and collaring, and since I've already written a lot of actual scenes of formal collarings, I decided to just do a different usage of a collar. One involving asphyxiation. WARNINGS: choking. Don't try this at home, folks. Takes place in my BDSM AU, Devotion.

"Alright, Ignis."  Ignis bows his head, and Noctis slides the chain over his head.  The metal is cool, and the links clank together as they settle around his neck, laying on top of his real collar, the skull necklace he never takes off.  Noctis clips a thin leash to the ring of the collar, and the weight of it makes a couple of links of the chain slide through. "On your knees," Noctis commands, and Ignis sinks smoothly.

As he reaches the floor, Noctis pulls up on the leash, making the collar slide a few more links through the loop.  It's still comfortable, not tight at all, but the reminder that Noctis has that power over him sends shivers through Ignis's body.  Noctis tugs on the leash again, and the collar lifts Ignis's chin and makes him look up at his dom.

"I think I'm gonna like this," Noctis says with a smile.  "Probably not as much as you are, though."

He's probably right.  During the day, Ignis powers his way through meetings, assigns work, and coordinates people all the time, and he's good at it.  But when he retires to Noctis's apartment, whether it's just the two of them or Gladio and Prompto are there as well, he can give all of that up and let Noctis take the reins.  Ignis may be good at his job, but he doesn't actually enjoy forcing people to do what he needs them to do. As a sub, it's against his nature to be the one doing the controlling.  That just means that when he subs for Noctis, he can sink himself into it entirely, both as something he desires and as relief from the stress of the day.

Also, Ignis has always been turned on by choking.

Noctis cups his cheek as he feeds him his cock, and Ignis takes it in gratefully.  For a while it's just that: the metal collar pressing into the underside of his chin, then settling around his neck as Noctis loosens his hold on the leash.  Then Noctis starts to pull, forward this time instead of up, and the chain clinks through the ring until it's digging into his neck. "You're doing so good, Ignis," Noctis murmurs, his free hand stroking Ignis's hair.  "I think you're ready for a little more, aren't you?"

Ignis hums around Noctis's cock, and Noctis pulls the collar tighter.  The links slip through the chain, and the skin of his neck gets pinched as his airway begins to narrow, constricted by the choke chain.  The tension and the pain make Noctis's cock feel even thicker in his mouth, and as he struggles to draw breath through his nose he finds himself drooling around it.  Noctis loosens the chain enough for him to take a deep breath, then slowly starts to pull it tight again. The links click through one at a time, another link every time Ignis bobs his head on Noctis's cock, until his eyes are closing and his cock is aching and nothing else in the world exists besides the collar on his neck and the hot weight of Noctis in his mouth.

Noctis's hand tightens in his hair as he loosens the collar enough for Ignis to breathe, then starts inexorably tightening it again.  He does it again, and again, and Ignis can feel Noctis getting closer every time he does it. He's murmuring praise now, and though the words are all lost in the blood rushing in Ignis's ears, the tone is clear.  Ignis is always ready to be Noctis's perfect servant, to give him whatever he needs, to take whatever he wants to give. Right now, he's ready for Noctis to come.

The chain clinks through the ring again, tighter and tighter, even as Noctis starts to thrust into Ignis's waiting mouth.  The hand on his hair caresses and tugs and the leash pulls ever harder, until Ignis is floating, barely aware. Then there's a sharp tug on the leash, the pain of the links digging into his neck, and his mouth is being flooded as Noctis comes.

He can't swallow until Noctis loosens the chain, so come pools on his tongue and in the back of his throat while Noctis rides it out.  He drops the chain when he's done, tugging the collar loose, and Ignis swallows and sways on his knees. "You did so well, Ignis," Noctis says, tugging him close, one hand sliding down his chest and belly to wrap around his aching cock.  He sobs into Noctis's neck when Noctis strokes him to his own climax, overwhelmed by an abundance of sensation amplified by the air filling his lungs.

"Thank you," Ignis says afterward, as Noctis gives him a potion to heal the marks on his neck.

"Still jealous of Gladio's prong collar?" Noctis asks with a grin.

"Not in the slightest."  Ignis cracks the potion, letting the healing magic repair his pinched skin.  No matter what stresses his day throws at him, he knows that Noctis will always be there to give him what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have an opportunity during kinktober to write Gladio in a prong choke collar but hey Ignis in a choke chain is pretty close right? (Also true fact before I learned about better, safer collars existing, I once had a dog pull so hard against a choke chain that he literally broke the chain, his neck was that powerful. Completely irrelevant story to this fic lol sorry!)


	18. Noctis, fucking machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon wanted Noct/any fucking machine for Day 18, and there were two things I could have written. I ended up going with the incredibly badwrong captured-by-Niflheim one so please beware! WARNINGS: this is _entirely noncon_ , and involves noncon prostate milking.

"We'll have enough sperm to try again in about two hours," the technician says as Noctis grits his teeth.  The machine keeps moving inside him, a steady pressure massaging his prostate, and no matter how many times they make him come it never stops.  They've had him strapped to this damn thing every day for a week, wringing climax after climax from him. Every day he tells himself he's going to bear it better, and every day he ends up sobbing and begging for it to stop by the end.

It's starting to get toward the back end of the day, and his tolerance is wearing thin.  His cock is slower and slower to get hard, sometimes not even making it halfway, but the tubing strapped to it collects the emissions regardless, and the prostate massage can make him come even if he's soft.  He's been trying to pay enough attention to his surroundings and the talk among the techs to figure out what they're doing, so that when his rescue or chance to escape comes, he'll have the intel he needs, but it's hard to do because it means he has to stay present in the moment and be aware of everything happening to his body.

"That's too long," Dr. Besithia says.  "Once we've completed the fertilization process the accelerated growth cycle takes another six hours before we'll be able to evaluate the results.  You'll have to speed it up. I need that sperm in the next forty minutes."

"Y-- Yes, Dr. Besithia," the technician replies as Besithia strides out of the room.  Noctis yelps as she changes the settings on the machine and the tube around his cock starts applying suction, the piece penetrating him moving faster.  He'd try to talk his way out of this, but after the first time he'd tried it they'd had him gagged. The technician sighs. "Guess we'd better use the e-stim," she says, looking sideways at Noctis.  As she leans over to configure the machine, she whispers in his ear, "Sorry, Your Highness. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I have a family. I can't risk it."

He wishes he didn't understand, but he does.  Knowing that she at least feels guilty for her part in this helps, because it means maybe when the guys come to break him out of here, she might help them.  Of the technicians who've been responsible for this, she's definitely been the kindest, and he almost feels sympathetic to her. At least, until she finishes changing the settings and the machine starts applying electric shocks deep inside him.  Then, as he comes again and again until everything hurts and he can hardly think, he hates her.


	19. Gladio/Noctis, public sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19's request was gladnoct and I love public sex so I picked that one! This ended up being somewhat inspired by my own kinkmeme prompt on this topic which someone else filled wonderfully with some ignoct. In any case, other than the fact that it's public sex, I don't think there are any warnings needed!

"Noct, come on!" Gladio hisses, pulling at Noct's wrist.

"No, we're almost there, it's just another couple blocks."  Noct tears his wrist out of Gladio's grip and keeps going, running down the dark alleys of Lestallum.

"That drop ship let off about a hundred MTs and fifty more human soldiers and you're gonna risk getting caught by them to check a goddamn steam valve?"

"Holly needs us to do it," Noct protests.  "If the valves are blocked half the city could blow."

"They're gonna-- shit, here they come."  Gladio grabs Noct and pulls him him down a side street.  "Damn it, there's not enough room to fight here if they recognize us."

_ If they recognize us _ .  "Wait, I've got an idea.  This way!" He takes off into an alley, and behind him Gladio curses before his thudding footsteps follow.

"It's a fucking dead end, Noct, what the hell!"

"Shut up and just go with it," Noct says, then grabs Gladio by the neck and kisses him.

To be fair, he didn't exactly think through this plan.  But so many couples are always making out in alleyways in Lestallum it seems likely that the imperial troops will pass by just another two citizens necking.  Gladio freezes up, though, so Noct pokes him hard in the stomach to get him to bend over enough that Noct doesn't have to stand on his tiptoes to reach him. He pulls his lips away long enough to whisper, "Just pretend we're a couple, they'll go right past us."

Gladio finally seems to get it, and he pushes Noct roughly into the wall and kisses him again.  Noct's mouth is still parted a little in surprise from the impact of the hard stone against his back, and the pressure of Gladio's lips feels a lot better than he expected it to.  So does the weight of Gladio's massive body, which is mostly blocking out the light from the street and casting Noct's face into shadow, to add another layer of obscurity.

Noct can hear the troops approaching, the steady thumping pace of metallic boots, and he adjusts the angle and slides his tongue into Gladio's mouth.  Their lips part before the troopers get to their alley, and Gladio rumbles, "Now you're asking for it." Before Noct can say anything, Gladio kisses him again, his tongue stroking along Noct's, and his big hands come down to slide over Noct's sides.  One of them moves down to his ass, and oh shit, maybe Gladio meant this to annoy him, but Noct finds himself suddenly, unavoidably, turned on. A lot. So much so that in a second Gladio's gonna know about it too.

Gladio just squeezes his ass and starts kissing his neck, and Noctis tries to get revenge by shoving his leg between Gladio's thighs, but that just means that one of Gladio's legs is now between  _ his _ thighs, and yup, that second is up, and Noct's erection is now pressing right up on Gladio's thigh.  He can tell the moment that Gladio notices, because there's a huff of hot air on his neck as Gladio laughs at him.

"Shut up," Noct says, grabbing Gladio by the hair and pulling him up to kiss him again.  "Not like you don't know you're hot."

Gladio shifts his weight, and okay, yeah, that's absolutely Gladio's own cock digging into Noct's hip.  "Ain't no shame in it," Gladio says, and then he hooks his hands under Noct's thighs and lifts him like he doesn't weigh anything at all.  Noct wraps his legs around Gladio's waist for balance and as Gladio presses him into the wall it just brings their erections into direct contact with each other.  The troopers' strides get closer, and Gladio starts to go tense. Noct plants his heels in Gladio's ass and rolls their hips together, then reaches down with one hand to tug at the button to Gladio's pants.

"Wanna give 'em a show?" Noct asks with a grin.  Gladio's always been competitive and he has a feeling he's going to be competitive about this too, so it's just the right thing to goad him into forgetting about his nerves enough to play along.

Also, Noct really, really wants to get off.  Right now, preferably. And Gladio's cock feels so big through his pants that he's dying to get his hands on it.

Gladio changes his grip so he's supporting Noct with one hand, then opens his pants with the other, letting Noct take care of his own.  Once they're both exposed, free from the confines of their clothing, Noct wraps his hand around Gladio's cock. "Damn," he says, stroking along its length, "just as big as the rest of you."

"You better believe it," Gladio says with a grin, pushing into Noct's hand.  Noct pulls him down for another kiss as the first of the MTs passes the alleyway.  They roll their hips together as the troopers pass by, then Gladio wraps his huge hand around the two of them together and Noct can't help moaning at the feel of it.  Gladio strokes them roughly, his hips still rocking, and Noct's whole body gets hotter and hotter.

He makes some kind of embarrassing noise as he comes, getting it all over Gladio's hand, and it's only a couple more strokes before Gladio is coming too.

"What  _ is _ it with people in this town," the imperial officer glancing down the alleyway complains.  "Can't you two get a room?"

Gladio ignores him and kisses Noct again, and Noct figures that counts as a win.


	20. Ravus/Ardyn - dirty talk (Devotion AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20! Ravus/Ardyn! Dirty talk! Except somehow this dirty talk turned into dirty talk about dismemberment, I'm sorry. So uh. Warning that there's discussion of consensual dismemberment. Takes place in my D/s-verse AU, [Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/series/977133).

"Tell me," Ardyn says, running his hands over Ravus's bare back as he slowly fucks him, "what is it about me that turns you on the most?"

Ravus doesn't reply, so Ardyn stops moving.  Ravus can't push back against him, not restrained as he is: on his knees, ankles locked to a spreader bar with his wrists secured between them, face pressed into the mattress.  Over the years Ardyn has learned that Ravus wants to be punished too badly for punishment to be a deterrent. Disinterest is far more effective to get him to obey, as much as he'd like to pretend he doesn't care about it.

"You never doubt yourself," Ravus says finally.  "You . . .  _ know _ me."

"Mm, I do, don't I."  He gives Ravus another couple of thrusts, enjoying the way his breath catches.  Sex isn't something Ardyn  _ needs _ , so much as something he indulges in when it becomes convenient.  His desire for domination can be met in innumerable other ways, many of which involve a nontrivial number of people dying.  But it's something Ravus needs, and Ardyn needs Ravus if he's going to execute his plans, so he may as well enjoy himself while he's at it.  "I was thinking of something rather more explicit. When you're away from me for weeks, out on missions, do you think about me?"

"Yes," Ravus hisses as Ardyn hits him with a particularly hard thrust.

"And when you do, what do you imagine me doing?  What's your  _ favorite  _ fantasy?"  Ardyn may be a lot of things, but humble has never been one of them.

" _ This _ ," Ravus replies, his wrists tugging at the cuffs and making the padlocks clank against the metal of the bar.  "You, making me-- making me  _ talk _ ."

"Is that all?" Ardyn asks mildly, pulling almost all the way out and holding there.  "Just making you talk?"

Ravus always struggles against his own instincts, but his instincts always win.  "Fucking me," he says eventually. "Choking me. Hitting me."

"This is all really rather banal, Ravus.  I expected you'd have more imagination when we're apart."

Ravus's hips twist as much as he can, trying to get Ardyn's cock deeper.  He pulls all the way out instead, letting his cock rest on top of Ravus's ass.  "What do you want me to say?" he gasps, the anger in his words tempered by the intense desire behind them.

"My dear boy," Ardyn says, "I want you to tell me what it is that you want so badly that you don't want to tell me, because you're afraid if you do, I'll never give it to you and instead I'll hold it over you to ensure your cooperation."

Ravus's breathing is harsh and shallow, and Ardyn wonders for a moment whether he's made Ravus wait long enough for him to be willing to admit to something like this.  He expects that whatever Ravus comes out with will be a desire he's been hiding, but not something that will make him weak. Not anything to do with his sister, certainly, whose presence is felt in every interaction they have but who Ravus won't discuss unless there's no other option left.

"It's idle fantasy," Ravus mutters, quiet enough that Ardyn has to strain a little to hear him.  "But sometimes I think about you taking me apart piece by piece. Literally."

"Oh!  Well that  _ is _ delightful to hear," Ardyn murmurs.  Whether it's Ravus's true desire to be cut to bits or it's a manifestation of his self-loathing, he can't be sure.  Either way, he lines himself up and pushes back inside. "Do you imagine it being  _ small _ pieces, or large ones?  A toe? A finger? An arm?"

Ravus moans, a sure sign he's getting close.  Ardyn finds the thought of dismembering Ravus rather appealing as well, though at the moment he's too valuable intact.  "Both," Ravus gasps. "But mostly-- large-- gods, Ardyn,  _ please _ ."

"Goodness," Ardyn says, his fingers digging into the flesh of Ravus's ass, "what  _ would _ your dear sister have to say to that?"

Unsurprising that that's what tips Ravus over the edge.  Ardyn fucks him through it, then keeps fucking him to his own climax, heedless of the pain of overstimulation.  Ravus likes it that way anyway.

"You wouldn't tell her," Ravus says later, when he's been released from the spreader bar and allowed to put his clothes back on.  It's not a question, because Ravus knows the answer.

"I tell who I please what I please," Ardyn says, "though I don't see that I have anything to gain from disclosing this particular information.  Besides, I haven't spoken to your sister in years." He pulls on his own pants, then goes to his desk to get back to work. It only takes a twitch of his fingers to beckon Ravus over.

As Ravus assumes his position as Ardyn's footstool, Ardyn flips through the latest intelligence reports from Glauca.  It looks like it's about time to put his plans into motion.


	21. Ardyn/Gladio - branding (First Bid slavery AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 was a request for Ardyn/Gladio branding, so I ended up writing a follow up to my fic [First Bid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836927). What you need to know about this universe: Niflheim practices human slavery. They attacked Insomnia and won, and during the process Regis died and everyone else was killed or captured. In First Bid, Ravus buys Noct in a slave auction. This ficlet reveals that Gladio is still alive and in Ardyn's clutches. Warnings: slavery and torture.

****"I sold your prince at auction today," Ardyn says conversationally.  "Or should I say, your king?"

Gladio grits his teeth against the bit in his mouth.  Ardyn is taunting him, but maybe he doesn't realize that he's also giving him a tiny bit of hope.  If he sold Noct at auction, that means that Noct is  _ alive _ , and maybe Gladio has a chance to redeem himself from his gross failure as a shield.  That thought alone should be enough to get him through this -- it  _ has _ to be.

"You know," Ardyn says, trailing his fingers down Gladio's bare chest, "I've half a mind to put you to stud.  I suppose that's not too far off from what you were destined for back in Lucis, after all. Die for the king, but not before breeding the next generation of shields.  Just as your father did before you."

Gladio has learned by now not to struggle against the chains, which only grow tighter if he moves, but his chest rises and falls rapidly, rage showing in his breath and in his eyes.  The chains rub against the long cuts on his torso from the fight for Insomnia, and a hot swell of blood starts to trickle down his side as one of them opens again. Ardyn tsks at him.  "Come now, if you don't let those heal you'll end up covered in scars, and you're already damaged goods. I suppose you'll end up more suited to manual labor than to breeding. Then again, some of the lovely ladies of Gralean society do seem to enjoy taming barbarian brutes and you do look the part."

Gladio can only glare at him.  "You're in luck, though, boy. I've decided to keep you for myself, for the time being anyway."  Ardyn picks up some sort of device from a shelf near the wall that Gladio is chained in front of.  "An Amicitia, all mine. Will you be my shield, Gladiolus? Would you do it to save your king?"

He can't shake his head because the cold metal restraints hold it in place, but he does his best to sneer at Ardyn.  Ardyn only smiles, tapping the device against one hand. It's long and cylindrical, with some kind of power button on the end.  Ardyn clicks the button, and the end of the device starts to glow. Gladio shivers as he wonders what Ardyn plans to do to him. It doesn't look good, whatever it is.  He sets the device down on the table and shuffles through the first aid kit that was used to stitch up the worst of his wounds earlier.

Ardyn comes up with an alcohol pad, which he opens and unfolds.  Then he regards Gladio, his eyes scanning over his body, a cruel smile playing at his lips.  He reaches down and Gladio jerks as the alcohol pad touches his hip; the cold, wet cloth wipes around and down the side of his buttock, cleaning his skin in a wide swath.  He thinks, maybe, he knows what Ardyn is about to do.  _ Noct is alive _ , he tells himself.   _ Your job isn't done _ .

Ardyn picks up the device and aims it at the newly cleaned skin.  He presses it in, and Gladio screams, only barely muffled by the bit.  The chains dig into his flesh as he struggles involuntarily against them; the device sears his skin, and the burning pain radiates out through his hip and side.  "Shh," Ardyn murmurs, caressing Gladio's face and chest with his free hand. "It'll only be a moment."

He nearly blacks out from the pain, but then it's over, the device clicking off as Ardyn pulls it away.  "There we go. Don't bother thinking about saving Noctis," he says. "You can't help him now. It's time for you to swear loyalty to your  _ new _ king."

Ardyn walks away, and Gladio blearily opens his eyes to look at the reflection of his rear in the polished metal of the walls.  The brand is clear, the lines burned cleanly into the skin of his ass: a circle, and a snake, and the initials A.L.C.


	22. Gladio/Ignis(/Nyx) - cuckolding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22's request was for Ignis/Nyx/Gladio cuckolding with established Gladio/Ignis and Ignis/Nyx. I went for a kind of poly sloppy seconds type cuckolding here since I prefer everyone involved to be happy with their arrangements!

"I saw you and Ulric coming out of the training room tonight," Gladio says as he pulls Ignis into his lap.  Ignis goes willingly, his lithe, naked body slotting easily into place.

"Oh?"

"Yeah.  Looked like your 'training session' got a little intense."  He leans forward to kiss Ignis's neck, working his way down to the bruise Ulric left behind.  Ignis shudders as Gladio digs his teeth in, marking over the bruise with one of his own.

"Nyx is highly skilled with his . . . kukris," Ignis murmurs as he rolls his hips against Gladio's.

"Bet that's not all he's skilled with."  Gladio keeps working on Ignis's neck, mouthing down across his shoulder, as he slides a hand down Ignis's back and between his cheeks.  His asshole is already wet with lube; he shoves two fingers roughly inside. "Did he fuck you on the floor in the hall? Or did you make it to the locker room?"

Ignis sighs and starts to fuck himself on Gladio's fingers.  "The floor," he says as his cock nudges against Gladio's. "You took too long in that meeting with your father.  I was impatient. Nyx was too."

Gladio draws his fingers out and pulls Ignis down onto his cock, not bothering to add any more lube.  "Well now you've had yours and I still had to wait. I ain't gonna go easy on you."

He rolls them over so that Ignis is under him, then starts to move in hard, fast thrusts.  Ignis is loose and open from earlier, and Gladio can't stop himself from asking about it. "Did Ulric fuck you like this?  Or did he take you from behind?"

"I rode him," Ignis gasps, rocking his hips up to meet Gladio's hips.  "He wanted to watch me come."

"And did you?"

"All over him."

Gladio groans and fucks Ignis harder.  "Bet his cock wasn't as big as mine. Nobody could ever fill you up as good as I can," he breathes into Ignis's neck.

"Nobody," Ignis agrees.  "Nobody but you, Gladio."


	23. Ignis/Noctis - shibari (Devotion AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23's request was for ignoct shibari, so I ended up writing the missing scene from [belonging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674416) where Noctis gets Ignis ready for the dinner party. Takes place obviously in the Devotion AU!

Noctis is rummaging in his bedside drawer when Ignis enters the bedroom. "Shut the door," he says, and Ignis obeys.

He's already tingling with anticipation. Noctis has been sending him signals all day -- has been hinting about this for over a week -- and Ignis is about ready to burst. Noctis knows, of course, because Noctis always knows. Ignis is fairly certain he's even figured out exactly what Noctis has planned from all of his hints, but it still takes his breath away when Noctis turns around holding a long coil of silk rope and a thick black plug.

Noctis grins. "Which do you want first? The rope's gonna take a while but I need you to be soft for it."

Ignis clears his throat. His cock is already getting hard. "I'm not sure that's going to be possible," he says, which makes Noctis laugh, that rich, low chuckle that just exacerbates the situation.

"Plug first, then," Noctis says, "and I'll let you come when it's in, so you can calm down."

Noctis is efficient, mindful of the time they have, ordering Ignis to stroke himself to completion as he works the plug into his ass. Then he takes the rope and gets to work.

"Okay," Noctis says, peering at his phone. "I think I know how to do most of this, but you're gonna have to help me out." He hands the phone to Ignis. "I'll start with the cage, in case the rest of it gets you hard again. Read out the directions for me."

Ignis does, and Noctis's deft fingers twist and twine the rope around him, tying knots and making loops until his cock and balls are tied together and the ropes start to wrap around the top of his thighs. The harness Noctis weaves over his torso is more complex than any he's done in the past, and there are a few times that the two of them need to stop and undo a few knots to try again, but by the time the last knot is being tied, Ignis is definitely glad that Noctis did the cage first. His cock is already starting to strain against the ropes.

"Alright," Noctis says, "that should do it." He regards Ignis with a predatory gleam in his eye, and Ignis trembles a little when his fingers reach to pluck at some of the ropes and check that they tighten in the right spots. "Get your clothes on before Gladio comes barging in here to see what's taking so long."

"Yes, Highness," Ignis replies. He bends down to get his clothes, only for the ropes to tighten around his cock and over his nipples, making him suck in a sharp breath.

Noctis laughs. "I have a feeling tonight's going to be exactly what you need."


	24. Ardyn/Ignis, lapdances (First Bid slavery AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24's request was for Ardyn/Ignis lap dances, and I feel like I should apologize to the person who requested it because they probably wanted some kind of fun and sexy AU and instead, this. This is a followup to my fic [first bid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836927), in which Niflheim wins and Noctis is sold into slavery. Ravus buys him to protect him, and in this fic, they're on a mission to try to rescue Ignis.
> 
> WARNINGS: slavery, sexual slavery, nonconsensual drug usage, implication of noncon though there's nothing on screen really

It's late when they arrive at the party.  Noctis tries to remember that he's a slave here, not a prince, and keeps his eyes lowered and his gaze fixed on Ravus's feet before him.  On their drive over Ravus was just as uncomfortable as he was, but Ravus has years of experience of putting on the mask he needs to get through these kind of things.

Noctis, on the other hand, is a first timer.  Not only that, but he's the only slave here who isn't drugged into compliance, and he needs to act like he is.  So when Ravus lays a hand on his shoulder, he leans into the touch instead of shrugging it away, and when he feels one of the other officers' eyes on him or hears a lewd comment, he ignores it instead of punching them.

Once, he would have been able to pull a sword out of his armiger and decapitate the lot of them.  But now, with the crystal gone, with his dad  _ dead _ , all he has left are his fists and Ravus's questionable morality.  They're here on a rescue mission though, so Noctis forces himself to play his part.

It doesn't take long to find Ignis.  Noctis knew, of course, that Ignis would be drugged.  He knew he'd be used as a slave. He knew he'd be made to do things he wouldn't agree to if he ever had the choice.  He knew that he'd have a lot of  _ feelings _ at seeing Ignis alive and whole.

He didn't know he would find Ignis giving Ardyn Izunia a lap dance.

For a moment, he only stares, watching the way Ignis gyrates, his hips rocking over Ardyn's to the beat of the music.  Ignis is barely dressed, wearing only a pair of tight black shorts and a collar, and his arms are draped over Ardyn's shoulders, his head tipped back and lip caught between his teeth in the kind of ecstacy only brought on by great sex or drugs.  Ignis takes Ardyn's hand and puts it on his own chest, then slides it lower as he rolls his body, encouraging Ardyn to stroke him.

Noctis's hands clench into fists.  He glares at Ardyn and takes a step forward, only to be stopped by Ravus's hand squeezing into his shoulder.

"Get a hold of yourself," Ravus whispers in his ear.  His hand moves from Noctis's shoulder down his chest, making a show of it as if he'd merely wanted a chance to fondle his slave rather than needing to stop him from creating an incident.  "If you can't behave I'll have to get him out myself, and it'll be much easier with you helping."

Noctis takes a deep breath, then another.  He turns his face into Ravus's shoulder for cover as he schools his expression to blankness, then steels himself to face the scene again.  Ignis is still in Ardyn's lap, turned around now so his back is to Ardyn's chest. He's not looking at Noctis, but then, he's not looking at anyone, really, his eyes half closed and nothing going on behind them.

"Your slave is rather attractive," Ravus says to the woman next to him, who's watching Ignis dance on Ardyn with a pleased, possessive expression.  "I wonder if you might be interested in selling him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued on day 27!


	25. Crowe/Nyx - boot worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25's request was for Crowe/Nyx boot worship! Short one this time but hope you enjoy!

"New boots?"

Crowe grins, twitching back her cape to show them off. "Uniforms got an upgrade. Next time you wear out your boots as bad as I did mine you'll get these ones too."

"Mm," Nyx agrees, his eyes still wandering over the length of her legs. He's laying on the floor, since the couch seemed too difficult to get to after one too many beers. Luckily, Crowe doesn't mind. She sets her foot down next to his face so he can get a better look. Instead, he leans over and kisses her heel, then draws his tongue up the side of her ankle.

"Guess you like them," she observes.

"Yeah," he says, "they're fucking hot." He licks her boot again, thinking about licking her everywhere else, but then gets a better idea. "Step on me," he says.

She does.


	26. Noctis/Prompto - toys (Insomnia U AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26's request was for Prompto/any toys, and apparently I have a thing for Noct and Prompto walking in on each other in the AU where they're roommates in college! Also, you better believe Prompto would be into monster dildos.

Noctis kicks off his shoes in the doorway, thinking of nothing but crashing into his bed and napping until his evening anthropology lecture.  His bio lab was painful and long and he's exhausted from spending hours peering into a microscope and trying to pipet bacteria. Nap, then dinner, then anthro, and maybe the nap will give him enough of a boost not to fall asleep while Professor Bugenhagen drones on for three hours.

He's not really paying attention when he shoves open the door to the room he shares with Prompto, but what he sees on the other side wakes him up really fast.

Prompto is in bed, naked, working an enormous purple dildo into his ass.  For a second, Noctis can't tear his eyes away, and can only gape at the mass of neon silicone stretching Prompto's hole.  Then he forces his eyes away, only for them to land on Prompto's cock, which is hard and flushed and  _ oh gods is that precum? _

Prompto's head swings around to look at him, his expression horrified, and Noctis yelps, "Oh shit sorry!" and backs the fuck out of the room, slamming the door a little too hard behind himself.  He stops in the living room, halfway back to the front door, when he realizes he doesn't know where he's going and makes himself sit down on the couch instead. There's no sound at all coming from behind the door, and Noctis presses his hands to his eyes and wills the image of Prompto fucking himself out of his head.

It doesn't work, so he gets up and leaves the apartment.  He can just pick up take-out for dinner instead of ordering in, and maybe by the time he gets back Prompto will be-- Prompto will have--

By the time he comes home again, laden with enough takeout to feed all four of them, the door to his room is open and Prompto is sitting at his desk doing homework.  "I brought dinner," Noctis calls, and Prompto wanders out to eat. He's blushing a little, but he doesn't mention the incident, and Noctis forces himself not to wonder if Prompto is maybe limping a tiny little bit.

*

It's only a couple of days later that Noctis notices the box peeking out from under Prompto's bed.  He glances at it, then turns back to the game he's been playing on his phone.

Then he looks at it again, and wonders why he's never seen that box before.

Then he wonders what someone like Prompto would keep in a box under his bed.

He forces himself to pay attention to his game before his character dies.  His character dies anyway, and he caves to temptation and gets up to look. Prompto just left ten minutes ago for his physics class, so he won't be back for a while; he'll never know that Noctis snooped into his stuff.  That's what Noctis tells himself, at least, trying to find a justification for why he's about to pry into his roommate's private affairs.

Besides, the box is just sitting out there, where anyone might open it, isn't it?

(Okay, so it's just barely visible under Prompto's bed.  But he doesn't need to think about that.)

Noctis pulls the box out all the way.  It's a nondescript brown box, and he hesitates before taking off the lid, but finally takes the plunge and lifts it.

Inside the box are four brightly-colored, bizarrely-shaped dildos, and an industrial sized container of lube.

"Holy shit, Prompto," Noctis mutters as he stares at them.  He can imagine Prompto pulling this box out, probably already hard and eager to get going; can imagine Prompto's grin as he selects one of them to play with.  The big purple one from the other day is there, and now that he gets a closer look at it he can see that it's got a crazy texture on it, round lumps on one side and ridges down the bottom, with an immensely bulbous head.  He reaches out and touches it before he can think better of it, then finds himself blushing when he realizes he just touched something that was  _ inside Prompto's ass _ .

Another one of the dildos looks like a tentacle.  One of them looks like a tongue. The last is beyond Noctis's capability of description.

He slams the lid back down and shoves the box back under Prompto's bed, then frowns down at his pants, where his dick is starting to get really interested in the idea of watching Prompto using one of those.  Sighing, Noctis goes back to his own bed, and wonders how he can possibly figure out where to get one for himself without confessing to Prompto that he's been snooping. He idly scrolls through his contacts on his phone, wondering whether it's worth finding someone for a booty call.  Maybe Loqi would know where to get a dildo like that.

Nah, he decides, even if Loqi knew he'd never admit to it.  He glances over at the box again, then sighs and opens his jeans.


	27. Ignis/Noctis - voyeurism/exhibitionism/degradation (First Bid slavery au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooo, this continues directly from day 24's fill and is even more badwrong. This takes place in the same Niflheim wins AU. If you don't want to catch up on all that, what you need to know for this one is that Niflheim wins, Noct was sold at a slave auction, Ravus bought him to protect him, and now they're at a party where Ravus is trying to buy Ignis for the same reason. 
> 
> WARNINGS: drug usage, drugged sex, characters incapable of consent, forced to have sex for entertainment, slavery. This really pushes the extreme dubcon line and is probably noncon depending on your opinion of the matter -- both parties physically enjoy the sex but consent is lacking.
> 
> I can't believe that THIS is the longest thing I wrote for Kinktober but I guess it's because I wanted to write this anyway...

"You've only just acquired your first slave and you're in the market for more already?  I suppose you must have realized what you've been missing out on, High Commander," the woman says, her tone bland and polite.  Noctis tries to keep his face impassive as she looks him over, pretending to bow his head in submission and not notice.

"Perhaps, Lady Tummelt," Ravus replies.  He doesn't sound happy, but then, Ravus never sounds happy so it seems nobody expects him to.  "Your slave is the former advisor to the prince of Lucis, did you know that? I thought it might be . . . amusing to reunite them again."

"Indeed," Ardyn cuts in, sliding Ignis off his lap, "it would be rather poetic."  He pats Ignis on the ass, and Ignis blinks owlishly at him before returning to his mistress and kneeling at her feet.  He doesn't make eye contact with Noctis, doesn't seem to notice him at all, and Noctis's stomach twists uncomfortably. "I'm surprised you brought your new slave with you tonight, Ravus," he continues.  "I thought perhaps you'd like to keep him to yourself for a while. It's not every day one gets the chance to debauch a virgin prince. Although I have to say, given how much you hated his father, I'm surprised you didn't just kill him as soon as you got him home."

Noctis forces himself to take slow, deep breaths and not to clench his fists.  His body is starting to tremble with rage, though, and it's getting harder and harder to keep his composure.  He has to remind himself again that Ravus is on his side, here, even though he used to be on Ardyn's. Ravus rests a hand on the back of his neck, squeezing gently.

"I will admit to being tempted," Ravus says, "but my sister begged for mercy, and I was inclined to indulge her.  I'm of a mind to give him to her as a gift, and that would mean replacing him for myself. Lady Tummelt, how much would it take for you to part with this one?"  He gestures at Ignis, who is swaying slightly, eyes unfocused and hands resting on his knees.

"Well, he was rather costly," Lady Tummelt says, "though I must say, he's not very skilled at pleasing a woman.  Seems rather more inclined towards men, wouldn't you say, Chancellor?"

"I found him quite engaging, my dear," Ardyn replies.  Noctis isn't sure whether he wants to murder Ardyn, throw up, or cry.  He does none of those things. Instead, he holds himself still and waits while Ravus negotiates a price.

As they close in on a figure, a younger man joins their group.  "Are you selling him already, Mother?" he asks. "I've barely even had a chance to see what he can do."

"He's quite right," Lady Tummelt says to Ravus.  "I said this slave wasn't good at pleasing women, but Loqi might find him useful, wouldn't you dear?"

The younger man -- Loqi -- tosses his hair in carefully constructed disdain.  "I prefer a slave who's good at everything." Noctis shivers as he feels Loqi's eyes on him.  "The former prince, brought low," he observes, making Noctis's skin crawl. "He  _ is _ a pretty one, isn't he.  Mother, if you're going to sell your new slave, perhaps the High Commander might be inclined to give us some time with  _ his _ slave as part of the deal."

Ardyn, who has been watching this quietly, starts to chuckle.  "Why not have the two of them entertain us all? Put on a show, and then you can conclude your business deal."

Ravus's hand tenses on Noctis's neck.  The idea of being asked to  _ perform _ at this party isn't entirely a surprise -- Ravus and Luna had prepared him for it in advance -- but somehow it hadn't occurred to him that they'd ask him to do it with  _ Ignis _ instead of with a stranger.  He's not sure whether that makes it better or worse, but somehow he thinks it's worse.  "Very well," Ravus says. "Shall we retire to somewhere more comfortable?"

The group of them head for a seating area full of sofas with low pillows on the floor.  As they walk, Noctis notices other slaves engaged in various sexual activities around the room, all of them appearing to be enjoying themselves.  He knows it's because of the drugs, and is suddenly afraid that as the only one who's stone cold sober he won't be able to get it up. Not that he wants to be drugged while he-- while he--

While he fucks Ignis.  Which is what they want him to do.  Or maybe they want Ignis to fuck him, he's not sure, but whatever happens, he hopes that when the drugs wear off Ignis will be able to forgive him.

As they take their seats, Ravus briefly pulls Noctis into his lap.  It's humiliating to be treated like this, but he at least has the comfort of knowing that Ravus has his reasons.  "Can you do this?" he murmurs in Noctis's ear, low enough that nobody else will hear them.

Noctis turns his head so the others can't see him and meets Ravus's eyes.  "I don't know," he says honestly. Whatever Ravus sees on his face must tell him something, because he sets his mouth in a hard line, then grabs Noctis by the hair and kisses him.  When they separate, Ravus keeps one hand on the small of Noctis's back as he withdraws something from his pocket with the other. He opens his hand to reveal a small purple pill. Noctis's heart races as Ravus holds up the pill, but he opens his mouth obediently -- it's not like he has any other choice.

"It's the lowest dose," Ravus whispers in his ear, between nips at his earlobe.  "It'll wear off in a couple hours. Put on a good show and we can get your friend out of here."  The pill dissolves instantly, and Noctis feels a sudden wave of dizziness. As Ravus kisses him again, heat begins to pool in his belly.

"Come now, High Commander, if you monopolize your slave we won't get much of a show," Lady Tummelt complains.

"Yes, of course," Ravus says, guiding Noctis down to the floor.  "I was merely ensuring he was in the right . . . frame of mind." Ardyn is smirking over the rim of his wine glass, but Noctis is finding it harder to think straight.  Whatever was in that pill is clouding his mind and making his dick hard, and when Ignis crawls over to him, it's a detached part of him that's screaming in horror at what he's about to do.  The rest of him, the part that's physically present, wraps his arms around Ignis's neck and kisses him.

"What would you like to see him do?" Ravus asks as Ignis slides his tongue into Noctis's mouth.  He tastes sweet and sharp, like honey wine with an aftertaste of chemicals, and Noctis is alarmed by how good it feels to kiss him.

Ardyn hums.  "I do appreciate a good first time.  Have you fucked him yet?"

"I have," Ravus says, and Noctis hates the fact that that's true, that Ravus had done it because otherwise it would happen like  _ this _ .

"A pity, though I imagine it wasn't a pity for you.  Well then, let's see him fuck his advisor. Do you think your slave will be aware enough to recognize he's being fucked by his former prince?" Ardyn asks Lady Tummelt.

"I expect not," she says.  "If we allow him even a hint of sobriety he becomes difficult.  I find he's quite well tempered when he's appropriately drugged, though it limits his use to the duties of a pleasure slave.  I'd hoped when I bought him he could do some clerical work for me, but I expect it will be some months or years before he'll settle enough for that."  Noctis is caught between fury at what's been done to Ignis -- what's being done to slaves all over Niflheim -- and the intense pleasure the drugs are giving him as Ignis mouths down his neck, hands wandering over his body.  He hesitates, not sure where to touch or what to do, then moves his hands down Ignis's back.

"I wonder," Loqi says, "whether the former prince is holding back because he's going to fuck his advisor and he knows it, or because he's still so recently deflowered and doesn't know how to act when he's performing."

Ignis moans loudly when Noctis's hand slides down to his ass, and Noctis draws a sharp breath.   _ Performing _ , he needs to perform, and the drugs are making it easy.  Ignis is making it easy, rubbing himself against Noctis wantonly and looking like he'd like nothing better than to be splayed out and filled up with Noctis's cock.

Back in Insomnia, there had been one time Ignis had left his phone unlocked and Noctis, intending to do something harmless like load up a dumb cat photo, had opened it to find gay erotic fiction.  Ignis caught him at it and was so embarrassed they hardly spoke for a week. Ignis was always intensely private about his love life, and about his own body. The only time Noctis ever saw him less than fully clothed was in the locker room, and even there he preferred to change in a shower stall if one was available.

Now, Ignis is nearly naked and writhing against him in public, with people stopping by to watch, and Noctis is going to fuck him in front of all these people.  Ignis arches against him and whispers  _ please _ and Noctis hates how badly he wants to do it.  He looks to Ravus for guidance, and Ravus nods down at him.

"This is his first time at a party," Ravus says.  "But I assure you, he's quite capable in the bedchamber -- far more so than he was at protecting his kingdom."

Loqi laughs loudly, and Ardyn chuckles.  Noctis's ears burn, but Ignis chooses that moment to slide a hand between his legs and take hold of his cock, and he can't help the eager sound that escapes him, buoyed on the tide of the drug.  Ignis pulls him down onto the pillows, until he's laying underneath him, one hand still stroking through his pants while the other grips Noctis's hip. At least Noctis is wearing pants, though at the moment he feels so hot he's regretting it.  He's also wearing a fishnet shirt, which covers him up but doesn't really hide anything, and Ignis is already starting to move that hand from his hip up under his shirt.

Ignis tilts his head up, and Noctis can't resist his wet, parted lips.  This is  _ Ignis _ , he tells himself, his oldest friend, who calls his glasses "spectacles" and bakes for stress relief.  But that Ignis seems far removed from the man below him, and the haze in Noctis's head is growing, the heat between his legs turning into an all-consuming ache.  He kisses Ignis and grinds against him, and the words being exchanged by their audience start to blend into the buzz of background noise.

Ignis's eyes are glassy and unfocused as he pulls at Noctis's shirt.  Noctis barely remembers to look to Ravus for permission before he strips it off, then wriggles out of his too-tight pants.  Lady Tummelt must have indicated the same to Ignis, because when Noctis looks back at him he's naked save for his collar. The band of leather Ravus had closed around his own neck before they left to come here feels tight and constricting, but it doesn't seem to matter because he's too captivated by the view before him.  He never even  _ thought _ of Ignis like this before -- he'd always been more of a brother to him than anything else -- but now, thanks to the drug, all he wants is to be inside him.

Noctis climbs back on top of Ignis, kissing him again, letting Ignis rub their bodies together even as his legs fall open.  He gets a hand down between Ignis's legs and Ignis moans when Noctis's fingers press against his hole. It's slick and the muscle is relaxed, and Noctis doesn't want to know whether it's wet just from lube or from someone else's come.  Either way, his fingers slide right in, and Ignis is so  _ hot _ inside that Noctis can't help rutting against his hip.

"Noctis," Ravus says sharply, and Noctis freezes, then looks up carefully.  For Ravus to be using his name, he must have not been paying enough attention to respond when he should have before.  Ravus is holding out a condom to him, and Noctis withdraws his fingers and take it.

"Really, High Commander?  Wouldn't it be lovely to see the erstwhile advisor dripping with his former liege's come?" Ardyn asks, his voice somewhere between bored and amused.

"I'd rather not deal with the expense of treating any illness he might pick up," Ravus says.  "Forgive me, Lady Tummelt, but I don't know where your slave has been."

"Yes, yes, it's quite alright," Lady Tummelt says.  "He was in with a crowd of slaves earlier, including Caligo's bunch, and Caligo doesn't keep nearly as close an eye on his as we do.  Well, if you're buying him, any testing and treatment will become your responsibility in any case."

Noctis can't think about what it means that Ignis was  _ in with a crowd _ earlier.  He can't let himself think about any of this.  Luckily, the drug is doing a good job of making it impossible to think, so instead he rolls on the condom, fumbling a little to find the right direction, then lays down between Ignis's spread thighs.

Ignis is looking at him.  It's not the unfocused haze this time -- Ignis's eyes are wide with surprise and horror.  "Noctis?" he whispers.

"Ah," Ardyn says.

Noctis's heart skips a few beats and his chest tightens painfully, then he ducks his head and pushes himself inside.  "I'm sorry," he whispers into Ignis's ear, but Ignis is already clawing at his back, eyes gone glassy again, heels digging into Noctis's ass.  He feels so  _ good _ , and it's so wrong, so very, very wrong, but he can't stop now.  In for a penny, in for a pound, and he'll have to worry about whether or not Ignis will hate him later.

He fucks Ignis slowly, drawing out the pleasure.  Ignis is shameless beneath him, his moment of clarity long gone, mouthing at Noctis's neck, rocking up to meet his thrusts, begging for more.  "I suppose he is rather aesthetically pleasing," Loqi observes as Noctis starts to feel his climax approaching.

"It does appear he's good for something, after all," Ardyn observes, and Noctis has never hated anyone more in his entire life.  Ignis reaches between them to jerk himself off, and Noctis tunes out the conversation he absolutely does not want to hear and focuses instead on making Ignis feel good.  He doesn't know how to do it, not really, not when the sum total of his experience is the brief amount of preparation for this he'd gotten from Ravus and Luna, but Ignis seems to be getting close so Noctis kisses him and keeps up his steady pace.

Maybe it's his lack of experience that makes it hard to last, maybe it's the drug, but Noctis comes first, grinding to a halt inside of Ignis as a tight cry escapes his lips.  Ignis keeps jerking himself to completion, his come splattering both of their bellies. Noctis slumps on top of him, until the toe of Ravus's boot prods him in the side and reminds him that he's got a part to play.

Another slave brings a wet cloth to clean up with and takes the condom, and Noctis helps Ignis dress before pulling his own clothes back on.  He doesn't tune back into the conversation around him until Ravus is pulling him into his lap. "I'll have the money wired to you tonight," Ravus is saying to Lady Tummelt.

"It's a shame to see him go," Loqi says, "but I'm sure a slave who's bred to it will be far more effective -- and cheaper -- than having to keep this one drugged all the time."

"I'll take him with me when we leave, if that's acceptable to you," Ravus says.

"Yes, that's fine," Lady Tummelt agrees.  "Chancellor, do let me know if you come to hear of any good slaves for sale soon, won't you?"

"Of course," Ardyn says with a tip of his hat before turning to Ravus.  "Do be careful," he says to Ravus, "we wouldn't want your sister to take too much of a liking to her slaves.  It might send the wrong sort of message, and I'm afraid that simply couldn't be tolerated."

Ravus tenses under him, and Noctis keeps his face as blank as he can.  "I'll make sure she understands," he says eventually, his voice tight.

They leave with Ignis in tow and Ardyn's smirk following them out.   _ It was worth it _ , Noctis tells himself as the drug starts to wear off.   _ If I got him out, it was worth it. _  Whether Ignis will agree with him remains to be seen.


	28. Noctis/the crystal, vore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for vore for day 28 and I thought and thought and thought and then came up with this. Not sure whether it hits all the vore buttons since it's a little unusal, but once I got the idea in my head I couldn't resist it. There's no gore or anything like that.

Noctis is thirteen years old the first time he has the dream.  It's the day of the annual devotional to the crystal, and this year he's old enough to participate in it.  He lays his hands on the crystal next to his father, and that night as he lies in bed, he dreams of being devoured whole by it.  In his dream, he's alone in the crystal chamber and it calls to him, tempting him closer with its warm glow. He can feel the tendrils of magic reach out from it and twine around him, and his heart beats faster as it draws him in.  A mouth made of jagged crystal teeth opens wide around him, and he goes to it as a willing sacrifice, consumed into its lucent heart.

He wakes with sticky sheets and a half-remembered feeling of euphoria.

The dream comes again every year after that, and every time he remembers a little more of it: the surprising warmth of the crystal as it sucks him in; the slickness of the smooth facets under his skin; the throbbing light as the crystal's mouth closes around him.  It leaves him feeling off-kilter for a few days after every time, wondering why his body responds so strongly to such an unusual dream, but he always forgets about it before he can bother to even do a web search to see if it's a  _ thing _ .

After Insomnia falls, the dream comes more and more frequently, despite the fact that he hasn't seen the crystal in months.  He dreams of being engulfed in the crystal's maw, of it feeding off of his magic, of being absorbed into that pulsating light, and when he wakes up, sweaty and slick and hard in his sleeping bag, he can only hope that none of the guys will ask.

It's got to be a message of some sort.  Sometimes in the back of his mind as he dreams he hears the beating of metal wings, or sees a hint of a smooth metallic mask, and now that he's begun to seek the blessings of the Astrals, he knows this has something to do with Bahamut.  Still, he can't bring himself to mention it to the others, even to Ignis, who would surely have something helpful to say about it. Besides, Noctis figures the message is clear enough: find the crystal.

He'll find it.  He can only hope that when it consumes him, it'll be as good as all his dreams.


	29. Noctis/bros - double (or more) penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey, the request for day 29 was Noct/bros for the "double (or more) penetration" prompt and you know what? Nobody ever writes the "or more" part, so I'm here to remedy that situation with some cisgirl!Noct triple penetration sex pollen. Warnings for sex pollen, I suppose, but everyone is into it. Also like I said, this is girl!Noct, in case that's not your thing.

"Gladio," Noctis begs, climbing into his lap, " _ please _ ."

Through the open flap Gladio can see Prompto on his back in the tent, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tries to catch his breath.  "Shit," Gladio mutters, his hands automatically coming up to Noct's waist to hold her back. She's naked as the day she was born, her blue eyes wild and her dark hair falling in her face, and Gladio turns to Ignis for help.

Ignis shrugs, his brow tight with concern.  "I had hoped that this status effect would have worn off by now, or that . . ."  He clears his throat. "Or that Prompto would have been able to, ah, satisfy the urges it brought with it."

"Guess not," Noctis says, her voice rough with need.  She reaches down to paw at Gladio's crotch through his pants, and he doesn't quite manage to stop her before she gets a hand on him.  "Come on, Gladio, I need you. Feels like I'm gonna burn up if I don't-- get more-- goddamn it will you just fuck me already?" she bites out as he wrestles her back.  Damn his own body for reacting like this to her, for the fact that he's been hard as a rock since she admitted to being hit with this status effect, for how much worse it had gotten sitting at the campfire listening to her moan as Prompto fucked her.  Twice. Or maybe did something else to her, he's not sure, but whatever happened she sure seemed to enjoy it.

"Noct, you don't really want--"

"Yes, I do," she insists.  "We can all feel guilty about it tomorrow, but I need you inside me  _ right now _ .  Don't try to act like you don't want it too."

"Iggy," Gladio says desperately, "what do we do?"

Ignis frowns.  "I don't know what will happen if we don't help her," he says.  "She's already burning up with a fever. For all we know, it could be deadly.  If you aren't comfortable, I would never ask you to do something like this. But I have to help her, even if it means . . . well."

Gladio feels, absurdly, like he's been given permission.  If Ignis is saying that they've got to fuck Noctis to protect her, well, he's always going to do his duty to his queen.  Besides, it's not that he doesn't  _ want _ to, just that it's a terrible idea that'll probably leave them all awkward and irritable tomorrow.  He lets go of Noct's wrists, and she opens his pants immediately. At least he's got the comfort of knowing that Ignis makes sure she takes her contraceptives on time every day, so the fact that they've been caught out by a sex status effect in the middle of nowhere with no condoms isn't the unmitigated disaster it could have been.

"Gladio?" Ignis asks.

"Yeah," he replies, "I'll do it.  Fuck, Noct, when did you get so-- ahhh."  He's not even sure what he was going to say anymore because she's barely gotten him out of his pants before she's sinking down on his cock, hot and tight and slick with her own juices and Prompto's come.

"Holy shit, Gladio," she gasps, "feels so-- big--"  It's not the first time he's heard something like that, but he takes it as the compliment it is.  She starts to move immediately, her hands on his chest for balance as he works herself on his cock.  Ignis is still right there sitting next to him, and he can't even manage to be ashamed because Noctis is  _ relentless _ .  She doesn't seem to care at all that she's on display for everyone to see, instead focused singlemindedly on her own pleasure.  It's amazingly hot, and Gladio has to close his eyes so he can concentrate on lasting long enough to try to help her through this.

She comes twice from penetration alone while he grits his teeth and mentally recites the names of all his ancestors, but it doesn't seem to be enough.  "M-- More," she breathes, still rocking her hips against his, "I need more, it's not enough."

"I only have one dick," Gladio mutters.  He grabs a hold of her to keep her still for a moment and stands up, taking her with him.  It's a little awkward to walk with his legs trapped by his pants and Noctis squirming against him in her incessant search for friction, but he manages to get them to the tent somehow.

Prompto's recovered somewhat and is watching them with wide eyes, and he rearranges the sleeping bags quickly when he sees what Gladio's doing.  Gladio feels kind of bad about this, about fucking Noctis in front of the other two, especially Prompto who's always been kind of head over heels for her, but it's not like he has much choice.  He lifts Noctis off of himself and sets her down, then kicks off his shoes and pants and lays down as well. She's on him again in an instant, sitting on his cock before he can even get settled, and he plants his feet so he can thrust up to meet her.

"More," Noctis gasps, frustration clear in her tone.  "Damn it, I need more."

"If I may?" Ignis says, entering the tent behind them.

"Yeah, Ignis, fuck, can you-- can you--"

Ignis trails a hand over Noctis's naked back, and Gladio can't see where it goes, but he can guess by the way Noctis moans and says, " _ Please _ ."

"Holy shit," Prompto whispers, "I feel like I walked onto the set of my favorite porno.  Uh, except for the part where Noct might actually die or something." Gladio spares him a glance and finds that Prompto's watching with interest, but his cock is still soft; the hottest porn in the world isn't enough to combat a refractory period.

Ignis strips methodically, and Gladio can't help stealing a look at him, too.  Unlike Prompto, Ignis's cock is hard as he digs briefly through his bag before coming up with a bottle of lubricant.  "Highness," Ignis says, "I'm going to give you more, but you must tell me if you want to stop."

"Yeah, okay, just-- fuck my ass, don't screw around, okay?  I've done it before."

"I'm not going to ask when that managed to happen," Ignis mutters.  But he's also coating up his fingers and reaching between her legs, sliding a finger into her ass while Gladio keeps thrusting into her, slowly so that he doesn't get in Ignis's way.

Prompto's touching himself, now, his cock starting to thicken again.  "Better save that," Gladio says, "in case this still isn't enough for her."

The little yelp Prompto makes at realizing Gladio's watching him is kind of adorable.  "Um, yeah, I'll-- I'll do that," he says, taking his hand off himself. Noctis is moaning again now, her hair falling over her shoulder to tickle Gladio's chest, and he can almost feel Ignis's fingers moving inside of her from the other side.

"Come on," she pants, "I'm good, just do it," and Ignis looks a little concerned, but he withdraws his fingers and slicks himself up.  Gladio's kind of amazed at how Ignis manages to look worried and turned on at the same time, but then he's busy rearranging his legs to make room and Ignis is pressing himself inside her.  Noctis  _ wails _ as he bottoms out, and Gladio can't hold back a groan as everything gets tighter from the pressure of Ignis's cock.

Then Ignis starts moving, and everything just gets even more intense.  If he was on edge before, Gladio doesn't see any way he can hold back now.  Noctis is glassy-eyed on top of him, making little sounds near continuously, and every so often he can feel the twitching of her muscles as she contracts weakly around him.  "Gonna come if you keep that up," Gladio says to Ignis, and Ignis slows down, much to Noct's dismay.

"I need more," she says, trying to work her hips to get the two of them moving again.  "Just a little more,  _ please _ , just-- Prompto, don't save it, I don't care, I need you  _ now _ \--"

"No way," Prompto says, "I can't fit in there."

Noctis fixes him with a glare that says  _ obey your queen _ and Prompto gulps and makes his way around to see what he can do.  Ignis has slowed to a halt as he considers the situation, then he pulls out to rearrange them.  Gladio takes a breath as the pressure eases, letting him back away from the edge of his own climax, and then Prompto's taking Ignis's place between Noct's legs.

He doesn't push his cock into her ass, though.  Instead, his cock bumps against Gladio's, then he pushes it against the edge of her cunt.  Noctis moans, and Gladio pulls out a little to try to make some more room. It takes some work, but eventually the tip of Prompto's cock slips in, and then a little more.  It feels amazing, pressed up against Gladio's own cock and stretching Noct's walls tight around the two of them, but then Ignis comes back to take his place and it gets even better.  He straddles Prompto's legs, pushes Noct's apart, aims his cock down and presses it back into her ass.

Prompto makes an undignified noise that pretty much encapsulates the emotion of  _ holy shit _ .  And he's right, because Gladio can hardly breathe with how hot this is, and Noctis is incoherent, her little gasping moans entirely wrecked.  Even Ignis lets out a groan, and Gladio never imagined he'd be fucking Noctis along with two other men but some part of him is grateful to whatever creature dumped this status effect on her.  Damn, this is gonna be awkward as hell tomorrow, and she's probably gonna be too sore to walk, but right now all he can think about is how hot and tight it all is.

Gladio comes first, triggering a chain reaction.  Noctis tenses around him, her climax long and drawn out, and it tips Ignis over too.  Prompto is last, with a few strong thrusts to finish off, and then they're pulling out of her and collapsing down to the sleeping bags.  Gladio is last, since she's lying on top of him, and he uses his hands to lift her hips up enough for him to slip out. "Noct?" he asks. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she sighs.  "I uh. I think it's over."  There's a collective sigh of relief -- or maybe it's a sigh of disappointment.  "Um," she says, her face still pressed against Gladio's chest, "thanks guys."

He rubs a hand over her back, wondering how long it'll take her to move.  "Just doing our jobs," he says. It takes him a minute, but he realizes that it's laughter that's making her shake on top of him.  And sure, maybe it's a little hysterical, but he can't help joining in. Laughing at themselves for it is a whole lot better of an outcome than the alternative, after all.  Tomorrow they can deal with any fallout. But for now, everyone is sated and tired, and Gladio doesn't mind at all when Noctis falls asleep on top of him.


	30. Noctis/Loqi - swallowing/gagging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessss Noct/Loqi! My shame ship, which a lovely person requested for day 30. This isn't quite in the universe of Devotion but it's a similar kind of BDSM AU, just also a no prophecy AU and I didn't think too hard about anyone other than Noct and Loqi. Warnings: typical BDSM AU stuff.

The gift from Niflheim arrives in the spring the year after Noctis turns twenty.  His father had told him that the Chancellor was bringing gifts, and that one was for him, but somehow it hadn't occurred to him that the "gift" might be a person.

Loqi Tummelt, fourth son of Lord Linneus Tummelt, is a very pretty submissive.  He's got lovely blonde hair that looks like it would feel incredibly soft if you twisted it between your fingers and pulled, plush lips, and an expression that's haughty and unreadable.  It's politics -- Noctis can't refuse such a gift, not without risking the safety of all of Lucis. So he accepts the Chancellor's thoughtful gift, and has Ignis make whatever arrangements are necessary for his room and board.

In some world, it would have ended there.  The Chancellor would have left, and Noctis would have told Loqi that subs have more freedom in Lucis, and they could have helped Loqi to find a job and gotten him an apartment somewhere in the city.

But Loqi is the most  _ difficult _ sub Noctis has ever known.  He may not have been allowed to hold land or title in Niflheim, but he's sure as hell not going to let Noctis forget that if he'd been a dom, he would have been a noble and a general in the military.  When Noctis offers him help to find a place to live, he says,  _ are you trying to suggest I'm not good enough to live at the Citadel? _  When he tries to find him a position, Loqi snarls,  _ I already have a position, as your consort. _

It's incredibly frustrating, and Noctis considers just ignoring him altogether and pretending he doesn't exist.  But he has a responsibility. As the crown prince of Lucis, he can't mistreat a gift from Niflheim. As a dom, he's responsible for the wellbeing of a sub who is, for all intents and purposes, his.

And if Noctis is being honest with himself, there's something about Loqi that just keeps him coming back for more.  The softness of his features, his damnably superior attitude, the way he always seems so  _ angry _ \-- all of it together leaves Noctis exasperated and turned on.  So when he walks into Loqi's rooms for their weekly dinner after a long day of dominant posturing in the council chamber and Loqi snaps at him, "About time you showed up," Noctis caves to his instincts and slaps him across the face.

He regrets it immediately, despite the sudden spike of arousal it brings out in him to see Loqi cradling his reddened cheek.  Loqi might be his sub in name, but they don't have that sort of relationship. In Insomnia, doms and subs mutually enter into relationships after appropriate negotiation and consent, unlike in Niflheim where an uncollared sub is considered open for public use, and doms are the ones who choose to claim their subs.  Hitting Loqi without having his consent in advance is a gross overstep, and Noctis is supposed to be better than that.

But Loqi is suddenly looking at him with eyes that are wide and dark with arousal, and Noctis wonders whether he really minded at all.  "Sorry," he says, despite his suspicions. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" Loqi asks, casting his gaze to the side.  "You're my dom, aren't you?"

Noctis sighs.  "That's not-- we don't have a contract.  Anyway, what's the big deal? I'm only a couple minutes late."

Loqi frowns.  "I heard you negotiated improved conditions for immigrants from Niflheim the other day."  Noctis waits for the rest, and Loqi eventually admits, "I had the kitchens prepare a special dinner, including some of our traditional dishes.  They don't taste as good if they're cold."

That's actually . . . really sweet.  "Oh," he says, "thanks."

They head into the dining room, and Loqi describes each dish as Noctis tries them, looking pleased when Noctis finds something he likes.  They're finishing up their dessert when Loqi sets his wine glass down carefully and says, "Are you going to hit me again?"

Noctis looks at him, but he can't quite read his expression.  "Do you want me to?"

Loqi breaks eye contact first.  "In Gralea, a sub will do what his dom wants, and enjoy it."

"Yeah, well, in Insomnia we only do things both of us want."

Running an elegant finger along the rim of his glass, Loqi says, "I'm aware I've been . . . less than pleasant company.  I assumed you knew the reason, but perhaps I was wrong."

Noctis narrows his eyes.  "Why don't you tell me what the reason is, then?"

There it is, one of Loqi's signature glares, the kind that make Noctis want to smack him.  "I'm a sub, as inconvenient as it is. I won't tell my dom what to do. That doesn't mean I don't still try to get what I want."

For a moment, he can only stare.  Then he says, his voice quiet but his incredulous anger showing through, "Are you telling me you've been a pain in the ass all this time because you were trying to make me angry enough to hit you?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

The most infuriating thing of all is that he's right.  It did work, and as much as Noctis wishes he had no interest in Loqi at all, the fact is that it turned him on and he wants more.  "You could have found another dom. One who suits you better. Or, you know, you could have just  _ said _ that's what you wanted."

"The Chancellor gave me to  _ you _ , and I already told you why I didn't say anything.  Don't make me repeat myself," Loqi says with a sneer.  Now that he's confessed, though, Noctis knows that he's just trying to goad him into action.

He stands up and looks down at Loqi, who is still sitting.  They ought to draw up a contract. It's the standard practice, if there's going to be an ongoing relationship, to govern their actions and ensure both parties are consenting.  Still, it's not like they  _ need _ a contract, not for one night, anyway.  Loqi just told him what he wants, so there's really no question about it, not like there was when Noctis lost his temper earlier.

Mind made up, he stalks toward Loqi, who shrinks back a little in his chair and licks his lips.  He reaches out and takes hold of Loqi's hair, which is every bit as soft and silky as he always imagined it would be, then yanks his head back so it thumps on the back of the chair.  "You want me to hit you, fine, I'll hit you. You want to insist on staying my sub, we'll get a contract put together. But until then, if there's something you want, you'd better learn to ask for it."

He jerks his hand to the side, throwing Loqi out of his chair to sprawl on the floor.  Loqi's face is flushed, and Noctis feels his own breathing speed up as he thinks about getting his hands around Loqi's throat.  "Make me," Loqi snarls, as he raises himself onto his hands and knees.

Noctis turns on his heel and walks out the door.

*

It takes two days for Loqi to come to him.  Ignis answers the door, setting aside the reports the two of them were reviewing, and Noctis doesn't even bother looking up until he hears Loqi's voice asking, "Is Prince Noctis in?"

"His Highness is rather busy at the moment," Ignis says.

"Let him in," Noctis calls, looking up from his papers.  Loqi walks through the door, glares at him for a moment, glares at Ignis, then drops to his knees and bows his head.

"I want you to hit me and choke me with your cock," Loqi says, his face red.

"Ah," Ignis says.  "I'll bring these reports back in the morning then, shall I?"  Noctis nods at him and turns his attention to Loqi. So he  _ was _ listening, after all.  It's a pleasant surprise.

"Is that all you have to say?" Noctis asks as the door closes behind Ignis.

Loqi's hands ball into fists for a few seconds before he relaxes them.  "Please," he says, then belatedly adds, "Your Highness."

His tone leaves a lot to be desired, but the words are correct.  "Come here," he orders, and Loqi shuffles across the room on his knees.  He grabs Loqi's hair when he can reach him and pulls his head back so he can see his face.  Loqi meets his eyes defiantly, and Noctis lets go of his hair and backhands him.

It makes his head swing wildly to the side, but it's not hard enough to knock him over.  When Loqi looks back up at him, his arousal is plain to see. Noctis hits him again, and again, eagerly watching the way redness blooms on his cheeks and the way his eyes get hazier each time.  He also notes the growing bulge in Loqi's tailored slacks, matching his own.

He stands up, then, and waits for Loqi to figure out what he's supposed to be doing.  It doesn't take long before those elegant fingers are working at his belt and fly; Loqi is so eager for his cock that he keeps fumbling the button until Noctis has to reach down and do it himself.  It's not like he's not just as eager -- all these weeks of Loqi intentionally irritating him with that stupid, pretty face have led to this moment, and he's so ready for it.

When Loqi finally gets his cock out, Noctis wastes no time in grabbing his head and pulling him down onto it.  Loqi's lips are just as soft as they look, and he closes his eyes and makes a choked sound as Noctis slides into his mouth.  It's hot and wet and Loqi knows how to keep his lips wrapped around his teeth, which makes Noctis wonder who else he's subbed for in the past, but that's a question for another day.  Right now he can just close his eyes and focus on fucking Loqi's mouth deep enough to make him choke.

And he does, gagging a little on the particularly deep thrusts, tears forming at the corners of his eyes and spit dripping down his chin.  Noctis pulls out, intending to check in, but Loqi just looks up at him with a confused expression, his mouth still hanging open as he sways forward, trying to get more.  It's lovely. Noctis grins and says, "You can touch yourself while you suck me. Come whenever you want."

Loqi scrambles at his own pants, barely getting a hand around himself before Noctis takes him by the hair and starts fucking his throat more urgently.  Watching Loqi touch himself while he takes a cock so prettily is really hot, and Noctis can feel the tension building with every thrust. Loqi starts to whine in the back of his throat, his hand speeding up, and Noctis groans and fucks him harder.

It's Loqi coming that pushes him over the edge, spilling down the back of his throat as he watches Loqi shoot thick ropes of come across the floor.  He pulls out when he's done, and notes with appreciation that Loqi swallows every last drop.

"Not bad," Noctis says, watching to see what Loqi's reaction will be.

"Of course not."  Loqi's immediate response is his characteristic haughtiness, but after he says it, he seems to think better of it.  ". . . thank you."

Noctis grins.  He'll have Ignis send over the contract tomorrow, he thinks.  But maybe he can have a little more fun tonight.


	31. Noctis/bros - sex pollen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END HAS ARRIVED, folks, here is the 31st day of kinktober. The prompt was for sex pollen, and I just wrote sex pollen for day 29, and maybe I should have come up with something new . . . but I decided instead to write the aftermath of the previous one. Thanks for coming with me on this month-long adventure! Warnings: girl!Noct, some description of the unpleasant aftermath of being triple penetrated.

Noctis groans, pushing herself up to sit, then shifting her weight onto one hip to ease the ache between her legs.  There's sunlight streaming in through the thin walls of the tent, and when she looks around she finds herself alone, though she can hear the bustle of her friends outside.  She shuffles out the flap of the tent, squinting into the light, then makes her way slowly off the side of the haven.

"Noct?  Everything alright?" Ignis calls.

"Yeah, gotta take a leak," she replies, not quite awake enough yet to think about what exactly happened last night.  The evidence is there, though, when she pulls down her sweats and finds the mess in her panties that's been steadily leaking out of her since she got upright.  She can feel her face heating up already. It's not that she regrets it, or that she didn't enjoy it, more that she's kind of embarrassed by her own aggressiveness in the matter.

Also, dripping jizz from her vagina -- and other areas, ugh -- is kind of gross.  She makes a face and steps out of her panties, not wanting to put them back on in that kind of state.  She'll get new ones when she's back at the tent.

Okay, when she relieves herself and winces at the burning sensation thanks to her chafed privates, she maybe regrets it a little bit.  Walking is also not really fun, since everything is sore. When she gets back to camp, after changing her clothes in the tent, she makes her way over to Ignis's side where he's cooking breakfast.  "Think we can spare a potion?" she asks.

He turns to her with concern.  "Are you badly hurt?" he asks. "I'm sorry if--"

"It's fine, Specs," she says.  "Just sore. If you want me riding a chocobo any time soon I'm gonna need a potion is all."

"Ah," he says.  "I had thought perhaps it might be best to take it easy today.  We're not far from Lestallum; we could drive in and get a room at the Leville.  Or two rooms, if you'd like some privacy," he offers, not quite meeting her eyes.

"What would I need privacy for?  Not like you haven't already seen it all."  She means it as a joke, but Ignis winces.

"Noct," Ignis says, "I'm sorry for last night.  I wish there had been some other way--"

"I don't," she says, cutting him off.  It's hard to talk about, but she feels like she has to make sure he knows that she's not upset about it.  "I'm not-- I'm not sorry about it. Except that you felt like you were forced into doing it when you didn't want to, so I guess, uh, yeah.  I'm sorry that I didn't give you a choice."

Noctis looks up to find Gladio nearby, watching them.  "You too," she says to him. "I kind of, uh." She rubs the back of her head, a nervous gesture she's never quite been able to kick.  "I kind of roped you into it." At least she doesn't feel like she has to apologize to Prompto, who's been her friend-with-benefits for years.  She catches his eye across the camp, and he just grins and gives her a thumbs up.

"Nah," Gladio says.  He looks serious for a moment, then grins and winks at her.  "It was my pleasure."

Well, that's a relief.  She turns back to Ignis, who's stirring a pot of oatmeal.  "I'm glad to hear you're not unhappy with us," he says. Finally, he looks up and meets her eyes.  "I admit, I did find it rather . . . enjoyable. I've never done something quite like that before."

"Me either," she says with a smile.  "It was kind of great, except for how I can barely walk."

"Dude," Prompto says from the other side of camp, "what would we do if one of  _ us  _ got hit by that status effect?  Like. I dunno if you could fit two dicks in my ass.  Especially if one of them was Gladio's."

Even Ignis is startled into laughter at that, and the awkwardness starts to disappear.  It's later, when they're breaking down camp and heading to the car, that Noctis remarks casually, not looking at any of them, "You know, if you guys wanted to do that again sometime, when it's not a life or death situation, I'd be down for that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks to everyone who commented, kudosed, liked, and reblogged, and thanks to everyone who submitted prompts to me on tumblr. Thanks also to my usual squad of cheerleaders, dustofwarfare, freosan, misswonderheart, and r3zuri!


End file.
